


The InBetweens

by baranskini



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gen, No Strings Attached, Office Romance, Romance, Smut, hidden romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: A multi-chapter Fic focusing on Will and Diane, in the way that we never got to see them. Each chapter will be linked to an episode or scene involving the two of them and it will be updated sporadically. Some chapters will be friendship based, others romance; a mixture of the two.





	1. Don't Ask, Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter takes place in S01E02, it was inspired by the conversation between the two of them and uses the premise that Will and Diane are friends with benefits. This premise is what the entire fic will be based on.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, I know Lockner are an odd ship to some but to me, the chemistry was always there; just a minute away from friendship bubbling over into romance.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you'd like to see more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S01E02

 

“Your stripper was hooking.”

“Why is she my stripper when she does something bad?”

-0-0-0-

“Will!” Diane called. “Hurry up I’m going to be late!” A low grunt of acknowledgement drifted through the door of her bathroom and Diane shook her head with a smile. Leaning back against the headboard she picked up her phone, she might as well check her emails while _Mr. Georgetown_ made himself all pretty. Straighten her legs out she began scrolling through her mobile. “Marks is in town and wants a meeting” She yelled hearing the shower cut off and stifling a laugh. “As if he’ll get one,” She mumbled to herself, rolling her eyes. “Annette from Lyman and Associates is looking to settle,” Diane continued in a shout. “and Kalinda thinks-“

Her loud sentence was cut off as Will suddenly flung open the bathroom door. His hair was wet, chest slick and he wore nothing more than his black boxer- briefs. “Kalinda thinks?” He prompted with a smirk as Diane’s eyes traced up and down his body, lingering slightly.

“I, uh-“ Diane faltered swallowing hard before turning back to the device in her hand. “Kalinda thinks she may have something to increase the settlement.”  She finished breathlessly, setting her phone back down. Will grinned widely, sauntering over to her with a mischievous look in his eyes. “What?”

Shaking his head, Will crossed over to the bed, climbed on and straddled her thighs.

“Will,” She said shaking her head. “We can’t, I have a meeting and you-“ Her protest was cut short as Will leant forward pressing his lips sensually to her throat. Diane’s eyes rolled back into her head as he began lightly nipping down her clavicle and her hands moved to tangle in his wet locks.

“Hmm?” Will prompted smiling as he undid the sash of her silk robe and slid a hand in to skate across sensitive skin. Diane gulped again, trying desperately to clear her mind as she continued.

“You,” She gasped as his mouth dropped to an exposed breast, sucking hard on an already erect nipple. “you,” She tried again, this time finding her resolve and using his hair to pull him backward; whining as his lips left her body. Will groaned at the pain or perhaps the lack of contact. “You have court.” She finished with a smirk.

Will flung his head back dramatically as he rolled his eyes. “With the stripper?” He confirmed.

“With the hooker,” She replied with a small grin and her hands pulled him back again for a long, slow kiss. His tongue tangled with hers passionately and Diane groaned at the sensation.

Pulling back after a moment, Will smiled down at her.

“What?”

“Nothing.” He defended with a naughty smile.

“Will,” She warned suspiciously, her eyebrow bouncing up curiously.

“Nothing, I was just thinking about court…” He supplied, leaning in to press his lips to the soft skin just beneath her ear. “and you.” His voice was low and gruff and Diane smiled. Letting him place kisses down her throat and letting herself enjoy his lips on her skin, she frowned suddenly realizing where his mind had gone.

“You were thinking about me and the stripper, weren’t you?” She asked and Will pulled back to meet her sparkling eyes. “Will?” She questioned pointedly, resting her hands on his shoulders and holding him at arm’s length.

“She’s a hooker,” Will replied with a glint in his eye and Diane shoved him, pushing him back as he laughed. “Hey!” He yelped as she grabbed a pillow and began pounding him with it. Rising to her knees she lobbed the pillow at his head, her laughter mixing with his.

“You are so-“His partner was cut off as Will grabbed the duvet she was kneeling on and pulled it from beneath her. Diane shrieked, losing her balance and falling to the bed, somehow ending up with Will hovering over her; her hands held captive by his above her head.

“It’s a very pretty picture,” He whispered looking down at her. Diane squirmed trying to free herself, but he was much stronger than her and he held her still with the weight of his body; his hips pressing hard against hers.

“Me and the stripper?” She asked incredulously.

“You and the hooker,” He smirked and Diane rolled her eyes.

“In your dreams,” She scoffed back, meeting Will’s eyes challengingly. Her partner merely chuckled, bending down to press a lazy kiss to her lips, before pulling away. Sighing slightly, he released her arms and let her curl them around his neck.

“What time’s your meeting?”

“Just after 8,” She offered glumly as Will glanced over to the bedside clock.

“Argh!” He groaned dropping his head to her shoulder.

“I know,” She agreed, using her hands to lift his head and bring him in for one more heated kiss. The pair broke apart both panting and smiled at each other.

“I wish we didn’t have to go in,” He responded petulantly and Diane let out a loud, rich laugh. Shoving him off her again, Will complied and fell back into the mattress as Diane hopped off the bed. Re-tying the sash securely at her waist, she flashed a smile over her shoulder.

“How’s that going by the way?”

“The stripper?” He queried, resting his arms under his head as he watched her disappear into the en suite.

“Yeah” She yelled back.

Will let out a puff of air and rolled his eyes. “As good as can be expected. The whole hooking thing didn’t help.”

“I can imagine,” She mumbled around her tooth brush as she re-entered the room and leaned against the door jamb.

“Yeah, the jury isn’t as sympathetic as we’d hoped.” He sat up, shaking his head as he met her blue eyes. “But your friend Abernathy is the real fun. Sucker for a cause, isn’t he?.” Will raised his eyebrows meaningfully and Diane let out a laugh before returning to the bathroom. “Don’t think you can just walk away,” Will shouted after her, listening as he heard the sink running. Glancing over at the clock again, he sighed inwardly. He should probably be getting ready too, Diane’s apartment was closer to the courthouse than his, but it was still a 20 minute drive.

Diane returned from the bathroom and moved toward her closet. “How’s Alicia doing?” Will looked up from pulling on his shirt, watching greedily as she dropped the silk robe and stepped into a tiny scrap of lace.

“Good,” He replied after long pause, his voice sounding hoarse. “She stumbled a bit yesterday, but other than that...” Will trailed off, his fingers pausing in their buttoning of his shirt as he watched her roll her stockings up her legs.

“What’s the story with her?” Diane asked casually, unaware of the effect she was having on her business partner. Will frowned, finally managing to button his shirt and moving to pull on his pants.

“I told you, we went to law school together,”

Diane hummed as she clasped her lacy bra into place. “I guess I just wondered if there’s more to it?” She questioned turning to face him with a curious expression. Will’s eyes thinned as he took in her tone.

“That sounds an awful lot like you’re breaking the rules…” He said and Diane raised her hands in surrender.

“Hey, I know the rules. Don’t ask, don’t tell was my idea, remember? I was just wondering if there’s more to what you told me?” She queried, stepping into her closet to pull out an outfit for the day. Will waited until she re-entered the room, wanting to see her face. Diane returned with a white blouse and black pencil skirt. Laying them on the bed, she turned to glance at him over her shoulder.

Will had taken up residence on one of the large arm chairs in her room, putting on his socks and tying his shoes. “She’s a friend and I wanted to help her out.” He said purposefully, his eyes locking on hers to reiterate his point.

“As long as that’s all she is…” Diane replied, slipping into her skirt and zipping it up over her oxford blouse.

“That sounds like jealousy,” Will warned jokingly.

“No, it sounds like you’re her boss and she’s your subordinate.” She said turning to him so he could see her raise an eyebrow.

“There’s nothing there,” He shot back in annoyance, wishing she would just drop the topic.

“Okay,” Diane conceded, sitting on her bed as she reached down for the heels she’d cast off so carelessly the night before and sliding her feet into them.

“Okay.” He copied, moving to the nightstand to grab his watch and slip it onto his arm. “Have you seen my tie?” He asked after a long period of silence.

“It’s in the living room,” She supplied moving to her dressing table, to start her make-up.

“Thanks,” Will nodded, picking up his suit jacket and swinging it on, he made eye contact with her in the mirror of her vanity. “I’m going to go.” He added with a short smile.

Diane smiled in return, leaning her head to the side as he stepped closer to lay his hands on her shoulders and press a kiss to her jaw. She sighed deeply, watching him, _watching them,_ in the mirror. Will’s teeth moved to scrape ever so gently across her throat and Diane let out a moan.

“Don’t leave a mark,” She begged and Will smiled dangerously at her reflection, sucking on her skin once more before backing off.

“Thanks for last night,” He said cheerily, giving her shoulders one last squeeze before turning for the door.

“Will,” She called after him and he turned back. “I really was just asking,” She shrugged.

“I know.” He responded kindly. “See you later,” He smirked his goodbye, leaving her to continue her morning rituals.

Diane shook her head, looking at herself in the mirror, she heard her front door slam. Turning her neck slightly she noticed the patch of newly red skin. “Bastard!” She cursed in a whisper, knowing it would have to be covered up.

As she got to work on applying her make-up, she thought through the previous evening and this morning. Perhaps it was wrong of them to continue this little affair. As partners in a law firm, being friends with benefits was definitely not advised, but somehow they made it work. They hardly spent every night with each other; they got together maybe once every 2 months. It worked for them, a good way to blow off steam with the comfort of fucking someone you already knew; no strings or further obligations. Staring at her reflection now, she huffed. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea, maybe they should stop; go back to being just friends and partners. Rolling her eyes she blew out another puff of air, her mind settling on a verdict. Maybe they did need to end things, but maybe not today.

 

 


	2. Straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S01E11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after S01E11, wherein the TV reporter claims Diane is a lesbian.
> 
> Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing! And it's unbeta'd.
> 
> A special thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I'm doing this for you guys, you fuel my love for lockner!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!! x

“So you’re a lesbian? Could have fooled me!” Diane chuckled lowly, shaking her head into the phone.

“Oh yes, you know me, Will. I just can’t get enough of the ladies.” She replied sassily and Will could hear the smile in her voice.

“Really? And what is it about them exactly that you can’t get enough of?” Will questioned his tone laced with innuendo. Diane laughed again, typical male, she thought with a roll of her eyes.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” She offered seductively and Will groaned.

“Oh, I would.” He started deadly serious. “In great detail, also if you have any, you know, visual aids or photographs, that would be-“ He trailed off clicking his tongue and humming.

 “Well,” Diane responded with a shake of her head. “Unfortunately for you, I left all my photographs in collage.” She bit her lip, knowing she’d hook him with that line and her sexy tone.

“Jesus,” Will cursed and Diane could tell he was turned on. Throwing her head back in a loud, carefree laugh, she flopped back into her couch.

“That do it for you William?” She replied with a smirk and Will groaned.

“You and another woman? Absolutely.” He chuckled and Diane responded in kind. “Where are you right now?” He continued, changing the topic.

“I just got home,”

“Alone?” He queried.

“Yeah,” She said in response, kicking off her shoes and curling her feet under her body on the soft sofa.

“Want some company?” He asked and Diane’s eyes widened. While the thought of him coming over wasn’t unpleasant or indeed unwanted, she still hesitated. This was uncharted territory for them, not him walking her to her car or her getting him all liquored up, this was him asking her outright. She knew him well enough to hear the intent in his voice, could even imagine the look of lust splashed across his face, there was no doubt that what would happen if she accepted.

“What about Miss Tartan?” She retorted hearing his sharp intake of breath. Diane chuckled inwardly. Will assumed she was so oblivious. Of course she knew about him and the defence attorney. She wasn’t stupid, nor was she blind, and she was completely fine with it. Part of their arrangement was that they were free to see anyone they pleased as long they were safe and with the strict guideline that if something were to become serious, they had to inform each other.

“What about her?” Will managed after a beat and Diane laughed.

“I thought she’d be consoling you after the loss?” She hinted, only half joking.

Will huffed out a laugh and Diane smiled.

“I was hoping that you could console me,” He said flirtatiously and Diane rolled her eyes. The pair were quiet for a moment, the only sound their breathing through the telephone line.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, Diane cleared her throat.

“Does your coming over include dinner?” She asked hopefully, finally deciding that sex would go quite a long way in helping her relax.

“Chinese?” Will offered with a grin.

“See you in 20.” She replied with a smile of her own as she hung up the phone.

-0-0-0-

“Hey,” He greeted as she opened the door to her apartment. Will stood before her, carrying a large paper bag and smiling smugly. Diane returned the smile, reaching out to take the food as he hung up his coat.

“Don’t look so happy with yourself, you’re only here because I was hungry!” She shouted over her shoulder as she walked into her kitchen. Setting down the bag she began unpacking the food. Will joined her with a smile, moving toward her cupboard and pulling out two wine glasses. Diane raised an eyebrow at his action and Will merely shrugged.

“There’s a bottle of red in the bag,” He offered as he met her gaze. Diane rolled her eyes, moving the boxes of food to the living room; placing them on the coffee table.

“Bring some forks!” She called back as she began opening the containers. Will followed her into the living room, holding the wine under his arm and carrying the glasses and cutlery.

“Still haven’t learned to use chopsticks, have you?” He mocked as he took a seat beside her on the couch. Diane merely glared at him, snuggling back into the couch with a box of vegetable noodles and a fork.

“I can use them just fine, I just prefer forks,” She supplied and Will scoffed out a laugh as he twisted off the cap and poured them each a glass of red. “Thanks,” Diane mumbled around a mouthful as he handled her a glass. She placed it on the table at the side of the couch and continued munching.

Sighing Will relaxed back into the sofa, and shoved a large mouthful of rice into his mouth.

“Mmhm,” He groaned, enjoying the food. Diane smiled as she ate another forkful; before placing the container between her crossed legs and reaching for the wine.

“It’s good,” She said sipping at the red liquid.

“You sound surprised.” He smirked, taking a gulp of his own wine.

“Maybe I am,” She responded looking at him pointedly. Will chuckled, eating more of his dinner.

“Not as surprised as I was to discover you were a closeted lesbian.” He shot back, grinning at her over the rim of his wine glass. Diane laughed loudly, throwing her head back.

“I think we can both claim surprise at that!” She chuckled, offering some of her noodles to Will. He returned in kind, offering her some food as they sat comfortably on her couch enjoying the meal.

After a while Will finished off his last mouthful, placing his food on the table and sitting back with his glass of red.

“You seriously never thought about it?” He questioned with a small smile, which gave away how interested he was in her answer. Diane scoffed, placing her half-empty container on the table beside his and shifting to curl her legs beneath her body.

“Becoming a lesbian?” She cocked her head to the side, drinking her wine.

“Or experimenting?” Will smirked, his eyes locked on hers. Diane grinned back, considering her answer. She knew what he was hoping for and she knew that the answer she’d give would make him very happy, but the possibility of having a little fun with him was too good to pass up.

“Have you?” She countered with a wicked smile and Will coughed, chocking slightly on his wine.

“What?” He spluttered and Diane smiled.

“Have you ever experimented?” She asked casually, watching as Will’s eyes widened again.

“No!” Will replied adamantly and Diane laughed inwardly, she had him exactly where she wanted him. Taking another sip of her wine, Diane frowned deeply, and cocked her head to the side as she met his eyes.

“Really?” She dragged out the word, feigning shock. Will’s mouth fell open at her response.

“Yes really!” He nodded seriously and Diane chewed her cheek thoughtfully.

“Huh,” She said as if she was processing this new information.

“What do you mean huh?” Will demanded with dark eyes. “Do I strike you as someone who has?” He asked aghast, his eyes wide and jaw hanging open. He sat up straighter, looking incredibly uncomfortable. Diane bit the side of her cheek to keep from laughing. Taking another sip of her drink she went in for the kill.

“Well, it’s just,” She shrugged casually, taking another sip of the wine. “You know, with how you walk and how you dress, I just thought…” She trailed off waving her hand in his general direction. Will’s eyes practically fell from his head as he leaned toward her.

“What’s wrong with the way I walk?” He questioned in outrage, worry clearly splashed across his features.

“Nothing!” Diane placated him, resting her hand on his forearm and rubbing it softly. “There’s nothing wrong with your walk.” She finished sympathetically, trying desperately to keep her face straight. Will was just too much fun to wind up.

“Diane!” He exclaimed. “I’m not gay,” He supplied and Diane nodded her head sweetly, her face the picture of understanding.

“Of course,” She smiled, still rubbing his arm comfortingly.

“I’m not!” He spat back loudly, his brow knitted in worry.

“I know,” She said with a small grin, her tone still sweet and loving, luring Will into the opinion that she thought he was lying.

“Diane, you of all people should know how straight I am!” He said, placing his glass on the table and scooting closer to her. His face still concerned and shocked.

“I do,” She replied, giving his arm a small squeeze. She could feel her resolve crumbling but bit her lip to keep from breaking. Hopefully her expression would come off as compassionate and loving. Placing her glass on the table as well, she moved toward him on the sofa, taking both his hands in hers and placing the final nail in his coffin. “It’s okay,” She said kindly, squeezing his fingers. “I support you!”

“Diane!” He screeched his face horrified and she couldn’t take it anymore.  Diane burst into a laugh, her body shaking with giggles and her hands coming up to cover her mouth. Will frowned at her behaviour, his mind slowly putting the pieces together as his partner doubled over, holding her stomach as she continued to laugh hysterically.

“Oh, you’re gonna pay!” Will said darkly, and Diane sat up again, controlling her laughter slightly.

“Oh, I hope so!” She replied seductively, a wide grin still gracing her features. Will shook his head, his mouth slightly agape.

“Game on, Lockhart,” He whispered before leaning forward, cupping her chin and capturing her mouth in his. His tongue pushed roughly through her lips, moving quickly to dominate hers with a passionate kiss. Diane moaned at the sensation, her eyes sliding shut as her hands moved to his hair, pulling him more firmly to her.

Will broke the kiss after a moment, hearing her pant breathlessly as he trailed his mouth down her throat, leaving angry red marks in his wake.

“Ahh,” Diane gasped as his teeth grazed the skin beneath her ear and his hands moved to her thighs. Diane shifted, her feet falling to the floor in front of the couch as she moved into a sitting position. Will grinned at her movement, sitting next to her; pressing against her side but maintaining his kisses, if a little awkwardly.

“Diane,” He whispered, moving his kisses back up her throat, toward her ear. Diane groaned as his lips tugged on her earlobe, her body throbbing with desire. Smiling against her skin, Will dipped his hands under the skirt of her back dress. The neckline was too high for him to access much of her chest, but her legs were stocking free and begging to be touched.

Sliding up one of her legs, Will’s hand stroked the sensitive skin of her upper thigh, the heat radiating from her and making him chuckle. His free hand reached for her neck, turning her to face him as he ducked down for another breathless kiss. After a moment, he pulled back carefully, opening his eyes to watch her lips chase after his, in search of more kisses. His hand under her dress, was gently stroking across the wet lace of her underwear, making her whimper.

“Yes,” She breathed out and Will grinned widely, his expression smug as he made his next move. Without warning his fingers pushed aside her panties, and into her wet core. Diane’s eyes flew open as his fingers curled within her, panting loudly. Will bit his lip, watching as her eyes slid closed again and she lifted her hips, grinding against his hand wantonly.

His fingers jutted in and out rapidly, his rhythm sporadic; leaving his partner breathless. Slowly moving his mouth back to her ear, he whispered dirty.

“Does that feel good?” He asked lowly and Diane groaned, be it at his hot breathy question or the way he was currently touching her, he couldn’t tell.

“Will,” She whimpered, her one hand reaching up to curl into his shirt and the other gripping the edge of the sofa as if her life depended on it. Her hips rolled against his hand and he leant over and kissed her again. His lips distracted her as he moved his thumb into position above her clit.

Diane broke their kiss in a gasp as he pressed down on her sensitive nub roughly; his thumb rubbing her closer and closer to orgasm.

“Yes,” She gasped, smiling as she moved against him, her body begging for climax. Will watched her face and the way her body began to shake. This was it, she was almost there, just one more press of his fingers and thumb against her soaking flesh and she’d come. And so naturally, he pulled back, the pressure on her clit disappearing, his fingers only thrusting shallowly into her.

Diane whined, pushing her hips up desperate for friction; begging him to let her come. Her blue eyes opened as she continued to rock upward, her body painfully stuttering on the edge of orgasm.

“Will,” She begged, her eyes meeting his pleadingly. Will merely smirked, allowing his fingers to venture deeper and his thumb to rub against her once again. Diane smiled pleasurably, her body tingling as he built her up again.

Diane gasped as her toes began to curl, her orgasm seconds away. Will smiled down at her again, watching in amusement as her smile fell from her lips just as his thumb fell from her clit.

“Please!” Diane groaned, opening her eyes and beseeching Will to finish her off.

“How does it feel, Diane? To be teased?” He questioned with a dark look, his fingers swirling over slick skin but making sure to put any pressure on it. Diane whimpered, her hips thrusting up trying for more contact but Will merely backed his fingers away completely, resting them against her upper thigh.

“I’m sorry,” She groaned knowing this was all a result of her earlier game. She was paying for teasing him. “Please, Will, just-“ She whined, her brow knitted together in pain. She was so desperate to come, her body throbbing for release.

“Just what?” He asked cruelly.

“Just let me come,” She begged prettily, her eyes wide and imploring him to touch her again. Will laughed lowly, moving his lips to bite at the place where her neck met her shoulder, before his mouth trailed up to her ear once again.

“Say it,” He whispered with a smile and Diane gasped, her own hand attempting to sneak under her skirt to finish the job. Will’s hand caught it, pulling it from beneath the fabric and grazing his teeth down her throat. Diane whimpered again, her nipples scratching against the rough material of her dress and her thighs trying to press together for friction. Will’s hand stopped them, twirling meanly across her underwear. “Say it, Diane”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, you’re straight, I, please-“ She gave in breathlessly and Will grinned widely, pulling back to watch her expression as his hand disappeared under wet lace again and his fingers pressed into her. Diane squeaked at the sensation, her mouth falling open as his thumb rubbed at her clit crudely.

“Yes!” She screamed as her body moved closer and closer to release, desperate for his ministrations to continue this time. With one more rub of his thumb and the curl of his fingers within her, Diane came apart, screaming out his name.

Will watched smugly as she shook and shivered, his thumb swirling on her wet skin to prolong her release. Finally when it became too much, Diane recoiled from his touch and opened her eyes to meet his. Will pulled his hand from under her skirt and moved his fingers to his mouth. Slowly, never breaking eye contact, he sucked them clean one at a time. Diane panted, her eyes fixated on  the movement of his lips.

Her body slowly came down from its high and she found herself able to speak again.

“Will,” She murmured, reaching up for his chin and pulling him into a lazy kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and moaned in response.

“Ready to go to bed?” He asked smugly. Diane shook her head, shutting her eyes.

“I’m not sure I can walk at the moment.” She admitted and Will laughed.

“Then I guess the couch will do,” He shrugged and Diane shot him a curious look.

“For what?” She asked.

“I’m still not quite sure you believe I’m straight…” He trailed off with a smirk. Diane bit her bottom lip, grinning.

“I guess you’re just going to have to prove it to me then,” She sassed.

“Well if you insist,” He grinned, leaning down to kiss her softly.

-0-0-0-

 


	3. Stern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S01E09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, so here is another instalment for all the Lockner fans.  
> It takes place in S01E09, in which Jonas Stern tells Diane he's leaving the firm and taking his clients and that then, he's coming back for the rest. To be honest, I feel that he'd quite an Arsehole, but alas, it works for this chapter.  
> This is how I imagine Diane told Will.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. And this is unbeta'd.  
> Anyway, happy reading and i hope you all review!
> 
> x

 

“We need to talk.”

Will rolled his eyes at the sound of his partner’s voice.

“I hate those words,” He replied, not looking up from the brief on his desk. “So which is it? Are you breaking up with me or are you going to tell me you’re pregnant and it’s mine?” He joked with a smirk, adding a note to the document in front of him. After a long beat of silence, he frowned, it wasn’t like Diane not to play along. Slowly lifting his head, his pen still marking something down in his hand, he met her blue eyes.

Diane stood before him, her shoes missing and a bottle of bourbon clutched in her hand. Her expression was glum and he could see the worry in her eyes even in the dim evening light.

“You wanna get drunk?” She asked with a shrug of her shoulders and Will stared at her, his eyes widening slightly.

“Sure,” He said warily, inclining his head toward his couch as he stood from behind his desk. Diane nodded moving toward the brown sofa where she proceeded to fall heavily into the soft cushions. Will flopped down beside her, his shoulder and thigh resting against hers.

The room was quiet as Diane chewed the inside of her cheek and stared at the wall opposite them. Slowly she raised the hand clinging to the alcohol and took a deep sip from the bottle. Wincing slightly as the drink burned its way down her throat, she handed the alcohol over to Will; allowing him a glug of the amber liquid.

“Stern is leaving.” She said blandly, her eyes still locked on the wall in front of them. Will spluttered as he took his sip, turning to look at her with confusion.

“What?”

“Stern is leaving,” She supplied, meeting his eyes as she reached over to take back the bottle. “He’s starting a new firm and he’s taking all his clients.” She shrugged, shifting to curl her legs under her body and taking another long gulp of the bourbon.

“What?” Will began, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “How do you know?”

“He told me.” She shrugged.

Will stared at her for a long moment before letting his head fall back on the sofa, his fingers racing through his hair.

“Fuck!” He hissed gently and Diane merely chuckled, holding out the bottle to him again.

“Here, it helps.” She smirked.

Will took the bottle and took a long swig, scrunching his eyes as the liquid burned it way down his throat. The pair sat in silence for a long while, passing the bourbon back and forth among themselves, neither ready to continue the conversation. Will’s mind raced at the news and what it would mean for the firm. Without Stern’s clients, they’d barely make ends meet.

“Are you going with?” He asked quietly, turning to a frowning Diane.

“What?”

“Are you joining Stern?” He repeated his heart beating rapidly at the thought of losing her too.

“Of course not!” She replied fiercely. “Why would you think that?” She queried, shifting her body to face his, her eyes searching his expression relentlessly.

“You came on with him, he’s your mentor-“ Will began with a heavy sigh of relief.

“He’s not my mentor anymore.” She snapped back her eyes dark and thinned.

“Diane, he didn’t mean what he said about you-“ Will began, his eyes meeting hers kindly.

“He told me he didn’t,” Diane started taking another sip of the drink. “But it was true.”

“Di-“

“There was a sexual harassment claim,” She interrupted his consoling. “And it looked good to have a woman partner.” She said sombrely. Will frowned at her, shaking his head.

“It doesn’t matter,” He replied, pulling the alcohol from her hand and resting it on the table. “I don’t care how you got there; you were still the best lawyer at that firm!” He smiled and Diane’s eyes softened as she grinned back. “And definitely second best here!” He added in jest, making Diane shake her head and laugh. Will smiled boyishly, taking her hand in his. “We can do this, Diane. Screw Stern, screw his clients, screw everyone else, we can do this. You and I.” He said adamantly, his gaze fierce and strong.

“It’s gonna be harder this time,” She warned.

“Doesn’t matter,” He shook his head, his thumb drawing circles on the soft skin of her hand. “We can do this.”

“Lockhart/Gardner?” She smiled, her eyes brightening.

“Lockhart/Garnder.” He nodded, his grin matching hers.

“I like the sound of that,” She admitted, biting her bottom lip to keep from grinning. Will reached for the bourbon and handed it to her, his arm curling around her shoulders and pulling her close to him. Diane relaxed into his embrace, taking a sip of the alcohol before resting her head on his shoulder. Will rested his head atop hers, as they both sat contemplating the future.

“Did you and Stern ever?” He blurted out suddenly, his mouth unable to keep the words from falling out.

“Ever what?” She asked innocently.

“You know,” Will said, lifting his head to smirk at her. “Did you ever…?” He cocked his head to the side, eyes sparkling naughtily.

“Did we ever fuck?” She replied incredulously, lifting head off his shoulder and looking at him aghast.

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” He snorted out a laugh and Diane’s eyes only thinned.

“No, just you.” She responded snidely. Will’s smile fell from his face, he wasn’t sure if she meant that statement literally or if she meant she’d only slept with him and not Stern.

“Sorry, I just, I guess I always wondered.” He shrugged sheepishly, not daring to meet her eyes and taking a long gulp of the amber liquid.

There was a long beat of silence, wherein Diane glared daggers at her partner and he avoided her gaze.

“I know everyone thinks I slept my way to the top, Will.” She finally said. “It’s the curse of being a woman. Everyone assumes you couldn’t possibly be so successful without taking off your clothes,” She continued and Will met her eyes sympathetically. “But I never thought I’d have to defend myself to you.” Diane finished in a whisper and Will could hear the tremble of hurt in her voice, he could see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

“Diane,” He began softly, setting the bottle on the table once again and reaching out for her hand. “You don’t, I know you’re not like that. I just,” He stopped shrugging again as he smiled softly. “I guess I just wanted to know you’d stay and that what we have isn’t some consolation prize.”

Diane nodded her jaw still tense with restrained anger.

“I’ve never slept with Jonas, Will.” She spoke up after a long silence. “And we’re not a consolation prize.” Will met her eyes happily, his hand squeezing hers in thanks.

“Yeah?” He questioned and Diane flashed him are reluctant smile.

“Yeah.” Will grinned widely at her confirmation, wrapping his arm around her shoulders again and pulling her in for a hug. Diane let her head fall to his shoulder for a second time and stared off into the distance. “Stern said he’d come back for our clients, once he was up and running.” Diane said softly.

“Let him try!” Will replied, squeezing her shoulder lovingly and resting his head atop hers. Diane chuckled at his confidence, finding it oddly comforting.

“Will?” She asked quietly, her tone hesitant.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we’re making a mistake sleeping together?” She queried, and neither moved a muscle, both staring at the art hanging on the wall.

“Maybe,” He replied just as quietly. Diane sighed in agreement; reaching out to take hold of his hand and squeeze it.

“Promise me, no matter what we’ll always be friends first?” Her voice was timid and Will could feel the worry radiating from her body.

“I promise,” He said truly meaning it. The arrangement they had was wonderful, the sex was hot and the casualness of it suited them both, but he knew that if it meant saving their friendship he’d stop it in an instant. He’d leave it all behind for this; sharing a couch with his best friend, drinking and knowing no matter what she’d always have his back. Diane snuggled deeper into him and he could tell the alcohol was getting to her.

It wouldn’t take long before both partners were asleep, curled up against each other. They’d wake in the morning still tangled up but with a new determination. Let Stern leave, let him take his clients, they were Diane Lockhart and Will Gardner, and as long as they had each other, they sure as hell weren’t going down without a fight.

 


	4. The Protector of Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S01E13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day all, here is the fifth instalment of the Lockner fics, it takes place in S01E13 and is set around the plotline of Diane needing a gun to protect herself from a former client. This is how I imagine Will would have reacted to the news that someone was after his partner.
> 
> Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing and it's unbeta'd so please be kind.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy, I love writing these two and will probably have a new chapter filled with smut up in the next few days!!
> 
> Oh, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, you are the driving force behind my work ethic!

“Are you out of your goddamn mind?” Will yelled, pushing his way into her office, slamming the glass door behind him. Diane bounced up, surprise splashed across her face.

“What? Will-“ She began in confusion.

“I said are you out of your goddamn mind?” He raged, his face reddening and his eyes darkening.

“What are you talking about?”

“You! Diane what the hell were you thinking?” Will spat throwing his hands into the air in disbelief. Diane shook her head, still not understanding his erratic behaviour.

“What are you-“

“Jeffery Spellman?” Will hissed out, his body shaking with anger as he stared at her. His fists were clenched and she could see the vein in his neck bulging furiously.

“Will,” she began hesitantly, rising from her desk.

“Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” He continued gesticulating wildly, his eyebrows raised in question.

“No,-“ Diane tried again only to be cut off.

“I mean, Jesus Diane! I was there! I remember what he said!” He spat out in irritation, moving toward her as his voice grew louder and louder. Looking just passed him, Diane could see their secretaries bending forward to watch the interaction. Anger bubbled from within her, her eyes jumping back to her partner.

“Like I don’t!” Diane finally cracked; screaming back at her partner. Yes, she probably should have told him, but it was her life and who was he to yell at her about how she chose to live it. “I remember, Will. I have not only the memory of that day, but of the day 3 weeks ago, I still have all the letters; detailing exactly how I’d suffer until he finally put a bullet in my mouth! I haven’t forgotten!”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked weakly, his voice suddenly soft and tired, his eyes sad and defeated.

“Because I thought you might overreact. I can’t think why I was worried about that!” She snapped back sarcastically.

“Diane, you testified at his parole hearing, he saw you actively try to stop his release!” Will responded worriedly.

“I know.” She sighed, calming down slightly and shrugging a shoulder.

“You should have told me.”

“I know, I know,” She began wiping a hand over her face. “I just, I guess telling you made it real and I didn’t want that. I didn’t want to be this weak.” She admitted sadly, her eyes big and innocent as she met his gaze.

“Weak? God Diane, you are one of the strongest people I know! Protecting yourself against this fraction of a man isn’t weakness! This isn’t weakness, this is self-preservation.” Will explained passionately, his heart dropping at the thought that this man was able to make his friend feel anything less than fierce.

Diane nodded her eyes clouding slightly with tears and Will breathed out. His shoulders slumped dejectedly as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her body. Diane melted into his embrace, slipping her own arms around his waist, and resting her head on his shoulder.

“You should have told me.” Will repeated quietly, resting his head atop hers. Diane sighed loudly trying to pull back out of the hug but Will’s grip only tightened.

“Will?” She questioned, a frown forming on her face.

“Just give me a minute,” he replied softly, and Diane squeezed her partner tighter; remaining in his arms until he felt comfortable enough to let her go.

Will’s hands rested on her upper arms as he stepped back to look at her intently.

“You should come stay with me.” He said seriously and Diane arched an eyebrow incredulously; huffing out a laugh.

“I should come stay with you?” She questioned with a smirk.

“Yes, you know until, until-“

“Until he’s not a threat?” She finished for him with a smile. Will sighed dropping his hands to his sides, his eyes shutting in annoyance.

“Will, he’s not going away for a while, and I can’t spend my life hiding from him.” She smiled sadly, reaching out a hand to squeeze his.

“But you’re not keeping the gun?” He asked incredulously. Diane’s eyes widened comically her mouth falling open.

“How do you know about that?” She gasped, releasing his hand and stepping back from him.

Will merely shrugged, looking at her pointedly.

“She told you?” Diane asked irately.

“You don’t get to be angry about that,” Will replied, his earlier anger bubbling over again. “She came to me because she’s worried. Because she cares about you. We both do.”

“She had no right!” Diane hissed, her blue eyes fiery.

“Maybe not, but Diane, I should have known, you should have come to me and let me know this was happening.” He responded meaningfully, his gaze pointed.

“I’m sorry” Diane conceded in a sigh that was only partly genuine.

“You’re not, but it’s okay,” Will smiled walking over to her visitor’s chairs and taking a seat. Diane smiled guiltily taking her own seat behind her desk. Resting her arms on the table she looked over at her friend. "You still have a lot to finish?" Will asked suddenly and she looked around her desk, shuffling a few papers; her frown scrunched curiously at his question.

"Ah, no," She replied shaking her head before her blue eyes met his green.

"Good," he smiled threading his fingers together and resting his hands on his lap. "Let me know when you're done and I'll walk you to your car." He finished bouncing up from the chair and turning to exit the room.

"Will!" She called out after him and Will spun on his heel, his eyebrows raised in question. "I'm not having sex with you." She continued her expression unreadable.

"Who said anything about sex?" He queried, cocking his head to the side.

Diane shook her head smirking.

"It's your tell," she offered and Will frowned deeply.

"My tell?"

"Yes,"

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked incredulously. Diane let out a low chuckle.

"It's your tell, it's what you do on nights you'd like to do more than walk me to my car," She explained with a smirk, her eyes locking on his pointedly.

"It is not!" Will defended petulantly.

"It is!" She laughed. Will grumbled out a sigh, shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Fine!" He huffed out after a laboured silence, rolling his eyes. "So what if it is? I still want to walk you to your car," Will finished with a small smirk.

"I'm not sleeping with you tonight," Diane warned, her eyes widening meaningfully.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" He responded cockily, his smile naughty and knowing. Diane pursed her lips shaking her head.

"Will,"

"Come on! We'll go to dinner, have some good wine, go back to mine and-"

"-and make sure I don't go back to my house alone?" She finished for him, eying him as he shifted from foot to foot, meeting her gaze sheepishly.

"Will," she began, standing and moving over to him. As she reached him, she leant up and she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, for worrying, for caring, but I'm not coming home with you." She finished kindly, her smile genuine and disarming.

"Then I'll come to you place" he offered softly, his brow frowning sadly. Diane smiled, shaking her head as her hand reached out for his; squeezing his fingers.

"No, Will."

"Diane, please, let me help, let me protect you!" Will begged his expression kind and loving.

"Protect me?" She responded incredulously.

"Yes!" Will nodded seriously.

"And how exactly did you plan to protect me?" She scoffed and Will glowered at her.

"I'm a man, I know how to protect women. I am the protector of women!" He announced puffing out his chest and Diane couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

"The protector of women, eh?" She laughed, pressing her lips together trying to stop her chuckles. "Will," she began with a large grin. "Not three days ago you called me into your office to kill a spider!"

"Hey!" Will replied aggressively. "That thing was huge!" He said, his eyes widening meaningfully as Diane continued to chuckle. "And you promised you wouldn't bring that up ever again!" He whispered looking over his shoulder toward the secretaries on the other side of the glass door. Diane threw her head back again letting out a low laugh.

"Will," she began seriously. "I'll be fine, I promise," her hand ran up and down his upper arm comfortingly.

"But thank you,"

Will pressed his lips together glumly, his eyes tracing her face rapidly, looking for any sign of hesitation. After a long silent moment, Will deflated.

"Okay," he agreed with an exhausted sigh.

"I love you," Diane responded with a smile, kissing his cheek again and turning to move back to her desk. Will turned too, moving to the glass door.

"Diane?" He called back, his hand hovering over the door knob.

"Yes?"

"Just," he started, looking to the floor. "Just take care of yourself okay?" Diane grinned at that. "I don't want any of this if you're not here beside me." He added shyly.

"Thank you," she nodded watching as Will nodded too; satisfied that he'd done all he could.

"I'll see you later."

"Yes, see you then."

Diane sat still for a moment, watching as Will walked back to his office. He could be a pain in the ass, he could be cocky and arrogant, but he could be very, very sweet sometimes. Very, very sweet.


	5. Murky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S01E14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in S01E14, in which they have 48hrs before a client is charged for murder. Diane and Will have a lot of cute scenes in this episode, my favorite being when he asks her if she's ever thought about marriage and she asks if he's making her an offer. It's cute and fluffy and basically I wrote this chapter based on the idea that that marriage moment happened the morning after.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and it's 2am and this is unbeta'd so forgive me.
> 
> Anyway, thanks to all have reviewed so far and enjoy!

S01E14

**_“Each has a strong motive and in about 12hours one of them is going to be charged, so we can’t talk to each other anymore.”_ **

Diane poured herself what felt like the 8th cup of coffee that night. Taking a long sip she breathed in the scent of the black liquid. She was in hour 38 of 48 and it was beginning to get to her; her body longing for the soft Egyptian cotton of her bed. It didn’t help that she now couldn’t speak to Will, the involvement of Sonya in the case now meant that they’d have to build a Chinese wall between them. It was a good strategy as lawyers but as friends it was rather difficult. As time ticked by ever so slowly she longed to bounce ideas off her partner; if only to keep herself awake. A soft knock at the breakroom door had her eyes bouncing open.

“Will,” She said in surprise, placing her mug back on the counter beside her. Will merely smirked, shrugging his shoulders casually as he stepped into the small room. Diane turned back to her drink, lifting it to her lips again before placing it back on the counter. The click of a lock being turned had her frowning for a second before she felt the heat of Will’s body behind hers.

“What are you doing?” She asked as Will’s hands circled her waist from behind, his fingers pulling at the lavender silk of her blouse. Will bent his head to the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent.

“If you have to ask…” He trailed off in a low voice.

“Will,” She groaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as his kissed her throat, his hands slipping beneath the silk of her shirt. How was he able to make her weak with so little effort? “We aren’t supposed to be speaking to each other!” She said her body betraying her words as her hand came up to hold his head to her neck.

“Who said anything about talking?” He whispered back cockily and Diane felt heat pool in her lower abdomen.

“We could get caught-“ She tried breathlessly as his hands skirted higher, tracing the underside of her breasts.

“We won’t. No one is here.” He growled taking her ear into his mouth and tugging gently on the lobe with his teeth. Diane gasped her head lulling backward allowing him more access.

“Sonya-“

“-is all the way at the other end of the building.” He finished for her, his hands working on the clasp of her trousers. Diane bit her lip enjoying the sensation of his mouth and his hands on her skin. “God, all I’ve thought about since you changed into these pants is getting them off you!” He growled, pushing her slacks over her hips and letting them slide to the floor. Diane whimpered as his fingers traced the edge of her panties, slipping in daringly before sliding back out just as fast.

“We shouldn’t,” She said, rocking her hips forward as his hand dipped into her knickers again, his breath hot on her skin.

“Tell me to stop…” He trailed off huskily, his teeth scrapping gently across the sensitive skin beneath her ear. Diane groaned, unable to form words as she spun in his arms, letting him push her against the countertop.

Their lips met instantly in a heated kiss. His tongue slipping passed her lips to tangle with hers. Diane’s hands quickly unbuttoned and pushed his shirt to the floor, her fingers itching to pull his undershirt up.

“Yes,” She gasped, as they broke apart and his hand moved back to her panties. Dipping into the lacy material, Will groaned.

“God you’re wet,” He whispered as he kissed his way up her throat, his fingers dipping into her heat and his thumb rubbing small circles on her clit. Diane let out a squeak as he added a second finger, her body humming at the sensation. Reaching for his jeans, she made quick work of his belt, slipping her hand into his trousers and beneath his boxer-briefs.

“Diane,” He groaned as their lips met for another hot kiss, her hand stroking him slowly. Diane shifted, tilting her hips into his hand for a better angle.

“There,” She whispered breathily as his fingers touched her just where she needed it. Will smirked, pulling back slightly to watch her expression. Her blue eyes were closed, her cheeks flushed in pleasure and her mouth hanging open in the perfect ‘O’. “Oh God, Oh yes!” She bucked into his hand her body losing all control as she fell into her orgasm.

Will pressed down on her clit prolonging the orgasm until she shied away from his touch. Blinking her eyes open, Diane smiled lazily. Will grinned back, removing his fingers and bringing them up to his mouth.

“No,” Diane said lowly, her hands wrapping around his wrist and redirecting his fingers to her own mouth. Will moaned, feeling himself harden impossibly as he watched his partner lick his fingers clean, her sparkling blue eyes never leaving his.

“Fuck,” He cursed as she pulled his digits from her mouth with a pop and a smirk. Will’s free hand crashed into her hair, shoving his body against hers and kissing her roughly. The small of her back pressed uncomfortably into the counter but she couldn’t bring herself to care. The feel of Will’s warm and solid body against hers, far outweighing any discomfort.

It had been a couple months since they’d been together like this. Stern leaving and the economic stress had put their little affair on the back-burner. He’d tried to get her to come home with him during the whole Jeffery Spellman issue, but she’d called him out for it; knowing it wasn’t really her he’d wanted, just the knowledge that she was safe. Although they were using each other for sex- and they were using each other for sex – she hadn’t wanted it to be a pity fuck. She wanted him to want her because he just had to have her, not because a murdering psychopath was out to get her.

As Will kissed her deeply her hands skated back down his t-shirt, dipping naughtily into his underwear and stroking him meaningfully. Will bucked his hips into her hand, his lips moving to her throat and then to her collarbone; leaving a red mark in his wake.

Diane moaned, throwing her head back, knowing he was marking her, again. It was one of his failsafe moves. Come rain or shine, Will would always leave a hickey on her skin. At first she’d been outraged, annoyed that he’d taken such a liberty, but as the years went on she’d come to accept it and even enjoy it. It was nice to have a dirty little secret just beneath her clothes, a tiny reminder of their forbidden escapades.

Diane’s manicured fingers slipped from his boxers, reaching for the waist of his jeans and shoving them down roughly. His underwear followed soon after and she met his lips for another hungry kiss. Will groaned into her mouth, his hands pulling her panties down as he lined himself up against her heat.

“You ready?” He asked, pulling back from her lips to glance at her expression.

“God yes!” She smiled and Will grinned back. His hands slid round to her ass, trailing down to the back of her thighs to lift her onto the counter. Diane squeaked at the sudden move, her hands falling to his shoulders to steady herself. Sitting on the edge of the countertop, Diane shifted her hips forward finally allowing Will to push into her.

“God,” He mumbled into her throat, his one hand gripping her left thigh to keep her in place and the other holding onto counter for balance. His thrusts were rough and fast and Diane wished they’d bothered to get rid of their shirts so she’d have more skin to explore. As it was, her lavender blouse had begun to stick to her sweat dampened torso, her partner’s flimsy cotton shirt doing the same.

“Harder!” She demanded, tilting Will’s lips up to hers, so she could slip her tongue into his mouth again. Will complied pounding into her roughly.

Diane’s orgasm came first, her body shivering against his, her inner muscles contracting pleasurably. Will followed not a minute later, his hips stuttering against hers as his head fell to rest against her shoulder.

“Wow,” Diane murmured, her fingers drawing patterns on the skin of his back.

“Yeah,” Will agreed pulling out of her and stepping back to pull on his pants again.  After a moment Diane hopped off the counter, finally sure her legs would be able to hold her. Finding a tissue she quickly cleaned herself up and stepped back into her underwear.

Will buttoned up his jeans running a hand through his damp hair. His body was more energized and alert than he’d been in the last 24 hours.

Diane stepped into her grey slacks, shimming them back up her legs in a sort of reverse striptease. Buttoning the button and zipping the zip, she turned to her partner, a small smile tugging on her lips.

“What was that about?” She queried, running a hand through her blonde locks to try and tame them. Satisfied that she looked normal enough she leant back against the counter she’d been pressed into.

“What was what?” He replied with a frown. Diane’s eyes thinned and she cocked her head suspiciously.

“Will, I’m not sure if you’re aware but we just had sex in the breakroom.” She said sarcastically, her smile infectious as she looked to her friend.

“That was sex?” Will feigned surprise and Diane rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she stood across from him. Will chuckled at her pointed look, shrugging his shoulders. “I just felt like it?” He offered honestly and Diane eyed him carefully.

“We haven’t done that in a while.” She commented after a beat of silence and Will nodded.

“Felt good.”

“Really good.”

“Remind me why we stopped again?” He asked with a smirk. Diane threw her head back in a loud throaty laugh.

“I have no earthly idea!” She responded, grinning widely. Will snorted out a laugh, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

“We should get back,” He remarked glumly but neither made any attempt to move.

“Does it feel like it’s getting harder?” Diane asked after a long beat, her brow furrowing curiously.

“What?”

“The law. There was a time when I felt like I knew right from wrong, clear as black and white and now…” She trailed off staring into space.

“…it’s murky.” Will finished for her. Diane looked up and met his eyes.

“I just wish it was easy again.” She said mournfully. “I wish it was easy and I didn’t have to worry about friends being potential murderers.”

“I know.” Will nodded in agreement, moving over to the counter to slip an arm around her comfortingly. Resting her head on Will’s shoulder, Diane let her eyes slide closed for a minute. Will’s head ducked down and he pressed a kiss to her golden hair.

“Only 10 hours to go.” He murmured softly into the crown of her head and Diane made a noise of agreement. “You wanna get breakfast when this is all over?” He asked after a long silence and Diane laughed quietly.

“I’d like that.” She replied with a small smile. “I’d really like that.”

-0-0-0-


	6. Was it good for you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S01E15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, here is another chapter, although it's kinda both Lockner and McHart. It takes place in S01E15, the one where Diane meets Kurt for the first time. She is clearly taken with him and flustered after their meeting and so I made it into this fic. Also, this is dedicated to my friend Claudia, who pointed out to me how inaccurate sex was in fanfiction. So here's some realism for you all - please don't hate me.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not beta'd.  
> Hope you all review and enjoy!!

Will strolled into the office after lunch, breezily passing by reception with a boyish smile at the woman behind the desk. Navigating his way through the hallways, he acknowledged a few associates, his good mood overflowing from lunch.

He’d eaten with one of his old Georgetown friends and had signed him on as a client, partly filling the hole left by Stern. Today was a good day. Rounding the corner into the outer office he shared with Diane, he frowned and slowed to a stop. The blinds on his office were drawn, blocking any view in.

Will turned to his assistant, cocking his head to the side.

“Oh,” The young woman exclaimed. “The Johnson Case is in Miss Lockhart’s office discussing the settlement and so she was looking for somewhere to work.” The girl explained.

“And you just gave her my office?” Will replied, cocking his eyebrow.

“I, uh, yes, she was very convincing!” The woman replied panicking but Will merely shook his head, smiling.

“Relax Daisy, its fine, I was just kidding!” He laughed and the girl visibly calmed her eyes wide and thankful.  “Any messages?” He queried with a smile.

“Yes,” The woman handed his a small pile of notes each detailing a phone call and Will nodded moving into his office.

“Hello,” Will greeted letting the door fall closed behind him. Diane blinked up at his from behind his desk, the pen in her hand dropping to the table.

“Will, you’re back!” She replied in lieu of a greeting.

“I am, and I see you’ve commandeered my office?” He smirked, throwing his briefcase onto one of the visitors’ chairs along with the phone messages.

“Yes, sorry,” She apologized with a small smile, shuffling her work together as she stood. “The Johnson’s are in my office fighting and if I have to hear David Lee whine about custody one more time, I swear I’ll kill him myself.” Will laughed at that, knowing the feeling, the divorce attorney was an _acquired_ taste.

“No problem, although I think you may have scared Daisy.” He laughed.

“Yes, she was rather jittery when I first came in here. I had to close the blinds; I couldn’t bare her little Bambi-eyes constantly staring at me!” Diane responded and Will laughed loudly.

“She is rather innocent, isn’t she?” Will agreed, watching as his partner gathered her things into a neat pile on his desk. “Still, the blinds do have their advantages…”He trailed off swaggering toward her. Diane raised an eyebrow, smirking.

“Oh yes?”

“Oh, yes!” Will nodded seriously, coming to stand right in front of her, his breath hot on her face.

“I thought we agreed that there would be no more sex in the office?” She reminded her partner, her own smirk belying how much she really cared about their new rule.

“We did.” Will whispered, his hands touching her waist and pushing her back against the wall.

“We shouldn’t” She breathed out softly, her chest rising and falling against his.

“No, we shouldn’t.” Will replied with a sly smile, tilting his head to kiss her. Diane’s eyes slid closed as Will pressed his lips against hers. Her body shifting to mould into his, her hands curling into his hair. The kiss deepened and Diane groaned, the arousal bubbling up from within. God, she wanted this.

The pair stood pressed against the wall of his office kissing passionately until Will’s mouth began to migrate down her throat. Diane whimpered throwing her head back against the wall with a loud thunk.

“Oh,” She whispered as his teeth grazed her exposed collarbone, his hands skating up her sides, barely caressing her breasts. “Kk-kome, come home with me!” She fumbled her eyes flashing open at the realisation that she nearly called Will by another man’s name. She hoped her partner hadn’t noticed her mistake and with the way he was still touching her, she was quite positive he hadn’t, but it still didn’t stop the feeling of absolute dread that had suddenly replaced her arousal.

She’d nearly moaned Kurt McVeigh’s name while kissing Will. Oh dear God! She’d known the second Kurt had strolled into her office that she was attracted to him and if she was being honest with herself, she had been picturing him kissing her instead of Will since her eyes slid closed. What the hell was wrong with her? She’d barely spent 10 minutes with the man and already his cowboy, Chicago-hating-self had her fantasising about how he would feel pressed against her. How he would taste, how he would kiss her and how he would fu-

Diane blinked her eyes closed again trying to stop that particular train of thought.

They’d only met briefly before lunch in what was possibly the most bizarre meeting she’d ever had and yet, she’d been unable to stop thinking about him. His smile, the twinkle of his green eyes, the shape of his ass in those old worn jeans. Oh Lord! There was just something about him that made her stomach do flip-flops.

“Sure,” Will growled into her ear, pulling her from her reverie with a sensual kiss on her neck. Will eased back to smile at his partner and Diane fought to smile back genuinely.

“Eight?” She questioned breathlessly, trying to cover her awkwardness.

“Sure, I’ll walk you to your car!” He replied with a wink.

-0-0-0-.

Diane fell back into the soft cotton of her sheets, Will flopping down gently beside her and wiping the sheen of sweat from his brow. Diane turned her head smiling at her partner

“You okay?” Will questioned with a frown, still trying to regulate his breathing.

“Of course,” Diane responded with a smile, pulling the sheet up to cover them and rolling onto her side. Will turned too, reaching out to stroke her cheek lovingly.

“Are you sure?” He confirmed, his dark eyes locked on hers.

“Yes.” Diane nodded, taking his hand from her cheek into her own and squeezing it with a reassuring smile.

“Diane, you didn’t-“ He trailed off sombrely, his meaning clear.

“No, I didn’t but it’s okay.” She reiterated and Will stared at her aghast.

“It’s not okay!” He replied indignantly.

“Will, it’s fine, really.” She tried again, her eyes kind and face soft.

“Diane-“

“It’s fine Will.” She said more forcefully this time. “Sex can be good for women without it.” Diane offered her gaze locked onto his features in the dimly lit bedroom.

“I can, I mean, we could go again?” Will suggested clearly worried about the situation.

“Will, I’m fine, it was good.”

“Good but not great?” He replied seriously, propping his head up on his elbow as he watched her. Diane let out a loud huff, rolling onto her back again.

“Are we seriously having the ‘was it good for you’ conversation?” She queried rolling her eyes.

“No, because clearly it wasn’t good for you!” Will remarked callously.

“Jesus Will, it was good!” She spat back in annoyance, sitting up with the sheets held to her torso as she turned to look down at him.

“Diane! You didn’t come!” He retorted angrily.

“I’m well aware, Will!” She bellowed condescendingly, feeling the annoyance rising from within her. “Sometimes women don’t come, it happens! It doesn’t mean the sex wasn’t good!” Diane continued.

“Just let me take care of you!” He replied hotly, shifting so he was sitting too, the bedsheets pooling around his hips.

“Why so I can satisfy your ego?” She scoffed with a mean smirk.

“No so you can have a good time!” Will said too loudly for the quiet room.

“I did have a good time!” Diane yelled at him, flopping back down into the pillows angrily.

“No you didn’t! I want you to have fireworks when we’re together not just sparklers!” He responded seriously, his frown deep and pointed.

Diane couldn’t help herself then, her anger dissipating into giggles at his remark. Will looked at her aghast, his eyes wide and outraged at her laughter. How dare she laugh at a time like this! Diane bit her bottom lip to hide another chuckle as Will huffed and fell into the bed beside her.

The pair lay silently for a long while, neither saying anything. Finally managing to compose herself, Diane rolled over once again to face Will.

“Would you have felt better if I faked it?” She asked with a smile and Will rolled to look her in the eyes.

“Yes.” He offered petulantly. “No, I don’t know!” He huffed out grumpily. Diane let out another giggle, leaning over to peck him on the lips.

“Will,” She began softly as she pulled away. “98% of the time, you have me screaming, _more than once_ ,” She added seriously seeing the curve of his smile start to bloom. “Those times so far outweigh this, okay?”

“I just don’t want you to think I’m using you,” He said quietly, his face sad as he met her eyes.

“You are using me.” She replied with a frown. “And I’m using you, that’s the idea.”

“You know what I mean!” Will huffed with a roll of his eyes and Diane nodded with a grin.

“I know,” She agreed, snuggling deeper into the mattress, and turning her back to him. Reaching behind her body for his arm and pulling it around her body. Will reluctantly shifted closer to her, her back pressed tightly to his front, his arm curled snuggly against her waist. Diane moaned happily as his lips came to rest on her shoulder; pressing a delicate kiss there.

“Are you sure I can’t tempt you?” He whispered lowly into her ear. Diane shook her head slightly.

“Not tonight, I’m tired.” She replied and could physically feel Will deflate. “But tomorrow morning, I think it may be an idea to shower together,” She continued hoping to put him into a better mood. “You know, to save water and time and all that?”

Will pressed another kiss to her shoulder blade, before resting his head neatly beside hers on the pillow.

“Deal,” He said satisfied.

“And Will?” She questioned after a moment.

“Yeah?

“I expect fireworks!” She laughed and Will hugged her body tighter to his.

“Diane, I’ll give you Guy Fawkes and New Year all rolled into one!” He responded and Diane couldn’t help but grin widely. Snuggling back into his warmth, she let her eyes slide shut.

“Goodnight, Will.”

“Goodnight.”

Diane lay quietly thinking to herself as Will slowly drifted off. She tried to match his breathing and lull herself into slumber but her mind simply would not stop. As she lay there in the arms of her friend and partner, her mind drifted back to the man who she’d met with in her office that morning. Kurt McVeigh and his rugged good looks had put a real damper on what would otherwise have been a fantastic evening.

Every time she’d come close to the edge, Kurt’s face would pop into her mind and she’d lose that all elusive orgasm. She felt out of sorts, almost as if she was cheating on Kurt with Will. The notion itself was insane since she barely knew the man; she’d only met him for a short while at work. Sure, he was handsome and alluring, but she wasn’t dating the man, she wasn’t in a relationship with him, there was absolutely no reason she should feel guilty about sleeping with Will. And yet, she here she lay, wishing the arms of her partner were someone else’s. She felt guilty as she relived their small interaction over and over again, desperately trying to make sense of her feelings. Here she lay, knowing that the strange, cowboy, ballistics expert may call tomorrow and the promise of such a call made her heart beat faster. Here she lay, wishing she was Kurt’s and no one else’s.


	7. Turn out the lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S01E18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, so two updates in one night? Aren't you proud of me? This snippet takes place in S01E18, the one in which Diane sleeps with Kurt and is exposed in Court, hindering Will's case. In the show, Diane walks away after she says "Turn out the lights." leaving Will alone. But I've take a bit of creative license and made it so she doesn't. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not beta'd.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy and review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one!

“Turn out the lights.”

Before Diane could turn to cross the threshold of the door, Will’s hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm; preventing her from leaving.

“We’re not done!” He sneered angrily his grip strong and furious. Diane threw a look of pure hatred back at him; her eyes shooting daggers as she tried to shake her arm loose.

“Let me go, Will.” She said through gritted teeth, her tone deadly and calm.

“No, we aren’t done here.” He replied darkly, his features menacing.

“Yes, we are.”

“No, Diane, we’re not.” He spat back viciously, his hand squeezing her arm almost painfully. Diane hid a wince of pain behind an angry growl.

“Let me go or I’ll scream.” She threatened with a dark look.

Will shook his head, with a soft chuckle, stepping into her personal space. “Go ahead,” He whispered meanly, his smirking face mere inches from hers. “There’s no one around to hear you!”

“I swear to God, Will-“ She started, tugging her arm roughly trying to get away from him. Will’s grip tightened slightly and Diane sucked in a quick breath, she was sure there would be bruises there tomorrow. Watching his partner wince, Will immediately loosened his grip to it’s original hold; he may be furious with her, but he’d never laid a hand on a woman and he wasn’t about to start now – especially not with Diane.

“I want you to admit you screwed up my case, that that girl is going to prison because of you!” He yelled, his face close enough to hers that she could see the flush of anger on his cheeks.

“I did not such thing!” She replied indignantly.

“God!” Will screamed too loudly for the quiet office. “Would you just be honest?”

“Would you?” Diane yelled back, her eyes fiery with rage.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He asked.

“It means that you being angry? Has nothing to do with the case!” Diane spat back.

“The hell it doesn’t-“ Will was cut off by an irate Diane.

“Oh come on, Will! We both know what this is about!”

“Apparently we don’t, so please enlighten me!” Will snarked sarcastically, the vein in his neck bulging aggressively.

“This is about you and our arrangement,” She replied darkly.

“What the hell does that-“

“You’re jealous!” She announced.

“Ha,” Will laughed, finally releasing her arm with a shove. Diane’s fingers immediately went to where he’d held her and soothed it softly, her angry eyes never leaving his. “Me? Jealous?” He scoffed and Diane’s expression hardened.

“You’re upset that for once in our relationship; I’m the one with someone else! Admit it!” She demanded.

“Diane in what world would I be jealous of that Hillbilly?” Before Diane could stop herself, her hand had risen and smacked Will across the face; the loud slap echoing throughout the room.

Will froze; stretching his jaw as he slowly lifted his head to meet her piercing eyes. The anger within him mixing with the pain coming from his rapidly reddening cheek and transforming into absolute fury.

“Grow up.” Diane said calmly, her eyes unapologetic and locked on his. Will’s eyes thinned, the sting of his cheek provoking his next words.

“I’m not jealous, Diane. That would be you and your paranoia about Alicia!” He replied meanly.

“Paranoia?” She laughed maliciously. “I think we’re done here.” She began with a deathly sneer. “This thing between us? It’s over. I’m done with you!”

“Fine by me!” Will sing-songed back bitterly.

“Go to hell!” Diane threw out before turning on her heel and stalking off. Will stood alone in her office, his breathing laboured and his heart pounding irately. His hands curled into angry fists as he heard the ding of the elevator doors closing. Before he could think, he’d swung one of his fists into the wall with a loud roar. His teeth gritted as his anger left a sizeable dent in the plaster.

“Damnit!” He yelled to no one, slumping over in one of her visitor’s chairs; too proud to admit he was wrong and too stubborn to admit he was jealous.


	8. If I kiss you where it's sore...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not related to a specific episode, but sometime after S01E18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> So here's an update. it's not episode related and far too emotionally heavy for what I'd intended this fic to be but alas, here it is. The only thing you need to know is that it's set after S01S18 and their fight in the previous chapter. I hope it's all coherent and that you all enjoy because it was extremely taxing to write!
> 
> Chapter Title from Regina Spektor’s “Better” (AKA the song from The Good Wife Finale)
> 
> Disclaimer: Own nothing, not beta'd.
> 
> Hope you like it and review!
> 
> x

Diane rolled her eyes, gulping down the remains of her champagne before placing her empty glass on the bar she was currently resting against. Grabbing another flute of the drink from a passing waiter, she leant back to watch the crowds.

The room was filled with Chicago’s most elite, men and women dressed to the nines, eating thousand-dollar-a-plate chicken and pretending to give a damn about some charity or another. The room was a sea of elegant gowns and dashing suits and normally she’d have loved such an event, looked forward to it even, but not tonight. Tonight was different. Clutching at her newly filled glass she threw back a sip of the bubbly liquid.

The Gala had been paid for months ago, two seats at the best table and a chance for Will and herself to charm some billionaires into representation. They’d been struggling since Stern left and so the budget hadn’t allowed for dates. At the time it didn’t seem to be an issue, a night out with her best friend and partner, dancing, drinking and hunting down clients; had seemed almost fun. However after last month’s fight, the pair had barely spoken to one another, thus making for a very uncomfortable evening.

Breathing deeply, Diane washed a hand down the silk of her blue gown, erasing an invisible wrinkle as her partner approached. Will sauntered over, his bowtie slightly skew and smirk annoying as hell. Diane rolled her eyes for the hundredth time, taking another sip of her alcohol.

“Diane,” Will greeted formally as he came to rest against the bar beside her, his gaze scanning the littering of potential clients in the room. Next to him Diane tensed, his mere presence annoying her. Of all the fights they’d had, and they had had many, it seemed this one was the hardest to move on from. It may have been because this fight wasn’t just about the firm or a differing of personalities, this fight was about them; their personal relationship, this fight was about sex.

“William,” She returned with a scowl. Will let out an annoyed huff and turned around to place an order for bourbon with the bartender.

Thanking the server with a smile, he spun again; his shoulder barely touching hers as they stood side by side. After a long silence in which both did an impressive job of trying to finish off their drinks, Will turned to his partner.

“You can’t be mad at me forever.” He said pointedly, his green eyes meeting her blue. Diane snickered with a smirk, her expression dark and mocking.

“Really?” She questioned with a raised eyebrow. “Let’s see if I can. Let’s see if I can find it in me!” She threw back at him, shaking her head and turning back to watch the partygoers. Will sighed in annoyance, draining his beverage in one quick swig before moving to stand in front of her.

“They’re about to call dinner, so if you could drop the ice queen act for a while, the Wilsons’ might actually sign on as clients.” He spat back to her meanly, his eyes meeting her deadly gaze without an ounce of fear. A lesser man may have backed down, been fearful of her piercing eyes and thunderous expression, but Will Gardner knew Diane Lockhart. He knew her and her bitchy façade didn’t fool him.

Diane finished off the last of her drink, turning to smash it down on the counter behind her. Spinning to meet his dark look, her own eyes thinned. Leaning forward on her heels she moved her mouth dangerously close to his ear, her finger nails coming to rest on his forearm; digging in angrily.

“Go to hell.” She whispered hotly before pulling back and stalking off in the direction of the dining hall. Will stood stock still for a moment, his fists clenched in rage and his jaw set aggressively. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to murder his partner or screw her.

Following behind her, Will entered the decorated hall and moved swiftly toward their table. Stepping in front of Diane he pulled out her chair in a gentlemanly fashion.

“Thank you,” Diane smiled overly sweetly, her eyes belying her kind tone.

“You’re most welcome,” Will fired back sarcastically, his tone equally as forced and polite. Taking his seat beside her, he turned to the couple seated across from them. “Mrs. Wilson, you are looking lovely this evening.” He offered with a trademark grin.

“Oh Mr. Gardner, you flatter me,” The woman replied modestly although it was clear from her blush that she enjoyed such attention.

“All true!” Will added with a large smile and a wink that had the woman giggling. Diane bit the side of her cheek, smiling so as not to roll her eyes.

The young woman turned back to her date and Will nodded to himself, satisfied to have made a good impression. Diane leaned over, her voice low and deathly next to his ear.

“Try to keep it in your pants, will you?” She growled, her eyes meeting a friend on the other side of the room as she smiled and waved. Will smirked next to her, leaning over to her to whisper just as meanly.

“Why? You certainly didn’t.” He replied crassly, turning to his right to start a conversation with the Senator who had just taken his seat. Diane’s hands curled into fists beneath the long tablecloth, her smile concealing the fury she was feeling. How dare he bring that up again? It had been over a month since their fight about Kurt and Will was still finding ways to make digs about him. The pair had hardly spoken the past few weeks, only exchanging words when absolutely necessary. Their civil and friendly tone extending only to public appearances, behind closed doors they were still at each other’s throats; angry, vindictive and terribly stubborn.

Reaching over to take a sip of her water, Diane let out a deep breath as the speaker called their attention to the stage. The lights in the room dimmed as the spotlight flashed onto the podium and Diane took this moment to enact her revenge on her partner for his earlier remark. Her dainty hand hopped over from her lap to his left thigh; her blood red nails digging into his flesh, the expensive fabric of his trousers doing little to protect him from their angry bite.

She knew it was juvenile, knew she should be the bigger person but something about this man made it impossible for her to let it go. Her fingers pricked at his skin cruelly and she watched as Will flinched slightly, a small malicious smile curling onto her painted lips.

Will’s jaw set as he tried to remain stoic, not wanting to give his partner the satisfaction. His large hand snuck beneath the tablecloth to circle around hers, stopping her assault. Diane let out a tiny whimper as his larger fingers squeezed hers tightly. Anger raged within in her, so badly she could hardly follow what the speaker was saying; her focus solely locked on revenge.

Flipping her hand on his knee Diane tried to wiggle her fingers out of his grasp. Will let out a short chuckle as his hand held hers more firmly on his thigh. Leaning back, he moved his lips to her ear.

“You done?” He asked inwardly chuckling as her free hand tried to help wrestle her tramped fingers from under his grasp.

“I hate you!” She hissed in retaliation, her nails digging into his knuckles, almost certainly drawing blood. Will groaned in pain, his jaw set tightly as he attempted to appear calm. Diane smirked twisting her pointed nails into his skin, the childishness of the action no longer a concern. She wanted to hurt him, hurt him like he’d hurt her. Sure it wasn’t exactly a fair trade, physical pain in exchange for emotional turmoil but this was all she had at the moment. Her heart was hurting, his words that night hadn’t rung true, but the meaning behind them had. He was jealous and so was she. She was jealous of every other woman he looked at or flirted with. Jealous of the options those women had, jealous of what they could have with Will.

When they’d started this, they’d agreed no strings attached. They’d vowed to never let feelings become an issue, friends with benefits and nothing more. It was the perfect arrangement, except they’d forgotten. They’d forgotten that sex wasn’t meaningless, especially between two people who loved each other to begin with. They’d muddled up love with sex and suddenly both of them were thrown into the deep end; drowning in a sea of feelings neither had prepared for.

“Oh my God,” Diane whispered suddenly, her eyes wide as she realised exactly what she was doing. Retracting her nails, her hand skated back to her lap, her blue eyes meeting Will’s mournfully. Will frowned at her sudden change in behaviour, his own hand releasing hers. “I’m sorry,” Diane exhaled horrified at her behaviour. She stood to leave abruptly; her chair scraping loudly across the floor as she raced from the room.

Will sat dumbfounded for a few seconds, his eyes trailing after the flash of blue that was his partner’s retreating form. Looking around at the other table guests, he offered a polite smile, pushing his own chair back with a courteous “Excuse Me.”, before running after Diane.

Will jogged through the bar area; frantically searching for his friend. Running out to the lobby, he noticed a flash of sparkling aqua dart through a door. Picking up his pace, he ran after her, slipping through the door into a dimly lit coatroom.

“Diane?” He called into the dark area, his eyes squinting to adjust. All the hostility between them vanishing in an instant as searched for her.

“Go away, Will.” She replied and Will spun to find her leaning up against the wall behind him. Taking a deep breath he slowly walked toward her, coming to a halt just a few inches in front of her.

“Are you okay?” He asked softly and Diane looked up at him from under wet lashes; her expression morose and sobering. Before he could stop himself, Will’s hand shot up to her chin, cupping her face gently as his eyes traced her face. The anger they’d been harbouring for the past couple of weeks, disappearing instantly. Diane’s sad blue eyes met his and she shook her head slightly.

“What are we doing, Will?” She asked in a whisper, the shadows across his face appearing to darken at her question.

“I don’t know.” He admitted softly, his thumb sweetly caressing her cheek. Diane shut her eyes at the loving touch, lost in the sensation for a minute, before reality set in.

“I don’t know what’s real and what’s not anymore.” She said weakly, a stray tear snaking down her cheek. “We keep playing this game and, and I don’t know what I feel anymore.” Her confession had Will stepping closer, his free hand coming to rest on her waist.

“I know.” He said quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“You can’t treat me like I’m yours,” Diane said boldly, her confidence returning as she locked eyes with him. “You can’t get jealous when I sleep with other men! Especially not when you screw other women!” She implored genuinely.

“I know.” Will said in a sigh, bowing his head to rest his forehead against hers. The partners both shut their eyes, their breathing slow and hot against the each other’s faces. “I was wrong.” He admitted after a long silence and Diane smiled slightly, not needing more of an explanation. This was the apology she’d waited a month for; this was him admitting he was wrong to call her out for Kurt McVeigh. She’d been dreaming of this day since that horrid night and yet somehow, it wasn’t as satisfying as she’d imagined it would be.

Ever so slowly, Diane tilted her head up slightly her mind knowing there was only one way she wanted to express her forgiveness. Her mouth opened as she pressed her lips against his. With his eyes still closed Will was surprised by the action, a little gasp escaping him as her tongue swiped at his bottom lip. Granting her access, Will used his hand to direct her jaw and deepen the kiss, his tongue tangling with hers in a passionate battle.

His hand on her hip snaked up, slyly cupping a breast through the silky dress as they continued to kiss. Diane moaned into his mouth, her own hands gripping his neck and pulling him flush against her. Their frantic kissing continued for a moment, their lust overtaking them.

“Wait,” Diane groaned as Will’s mouth drifted to her throat, his teeth leaving bruising little nips on her pale skin.

“What?” He mumbled into her collarbone, both hands now cupping her breasts and massaging them softly. Diane’s head fell back against the wall as she let herself enjoy the pleasure for a moment; her body responding to his just as it always had.

His mouth trailed lower still, hindered by the high neckline of her dress. His frustrated growl had her blinking her eyes open and thrust her back into reality.

“Stop.” She said, reaching up to hold his face between her small hands. Will blinked at her, both of them were breathless; their minds hazy. “We can’t keep doing this.” She finished logically, her blue eyes meeting his green intently. Will breathed out an exaggerated sign, resting a hand on the wall beside her head for balance before looking up to meet her eyes.

“What do we do?” He asked dejectedly.

“We start by redefining the rules.” She said with more confidence than she felt. “We’re no strings,” She continued her face softening as a plan formulated in her mind. “No jealousy, no obligations. We are friends first, partners second and anything else comes after that.” Will nodded along solemnly moving closer to her and pressing his hips into hers. “You have no say in who I see and vice-versa.” She said and Will flinched slightly knowing she was referring to the Ballistics expert he’d been so envious of. “And we never let it get this bad again.” She finished her eyes big and honest.

“No more fighting.” He agreed with a nod. “No fighting and no strings.”

“Yes,” She whispered his eyes now locked on her smudged red lips; knowing his probably looked the same.

“Where do we go from here?” He asked, his eyes still devouring her mouth.

“Well, my place is closer,” Diane offered with a twinkle in her eye and a nonchalant shrug. Will scoffed shaking his head and looking at his partner.

“I meant,” He began with a frown. “There was obviously a reason for our fight,” He continued and Diane froze not wanting to rehash all the bitter moments of the past month.

“Yes...” She said cautiously.

“And it wasn’t McVeigh.” Will said seriously, his green orbs looking deeply into her blue.

“It wasn’t?”

“No,”

“Then-?” Will smirked at her, his eyebrow bouncing up. Diane grinned back. She knew the answer; she’d known it for months, maybe even years. She knew that the biggest reason behind their argument had nothing to do with Kurt or the firm. “Is it really worth it?” She asked pensively, after a long beat of silence; her eyes scanning his as she contemplated their arrangement.

“I think so,” He replied honestly. “I don’t wanna stop.”

“That’s not really a reason to continue.” Diane advised pragmatically.

“We do it different this time, the same rules, same arrangement but if either one of us feel it’s too much, or that we’re approaching the line-“

“-we stop.” She finished for him.

“Exactly. No questions asked, we just stop. Friends first. ” Will added with a charming grin. Diane met his eyes seriously, a seductive smile twisting onto her lips.

“Okay.” She agreed not wanting or willing to argue, her blue eyes sparkling in the dim light. Will nodded, his smile disarming as he leant forward and pressed his lips to hers again. Diane’s hands pulled his face roughly into hers deepening the kiss and slipping her tongue into his mouth. Will’s hands found her waist, slowly stroking the silky fabric as his fingers bunched up the material.

Diane kissed him with an urgency she had not anticipated. They’d been apart for a month and though that was hardly a record for them, there was desperation in both of their movements.

“I want you,” Diane gasped, throwing her head back against the wall behind her, Will’s mouth broke from hers to leave a trail down her throat. Diane’s eyes rolled back in her head as he bit down on the delicate skin beneath her ear, his hands diving under the fabric of her gown; determined.

Will bunched up her dress, the blue silk drowning his arms and his hands finally touched her thighs; his fingers running dangerously up the outside of her legs. Diane whimpered pushing her hips towards him, her body begging for his touch. Her hands had twirled into his hair and she used them to hold his mouth to her collarbone, her chest pushing out in longing for his lips to dip lower.

The dress was a sparkling, midnight blue, the front high and modest; leaving little skin exposed. The silk was tight against her torso and thighs; flaring out just below her knees, but the real magic of the dress was the back. The dress dipped far too low on the pale skin of her back, her entire spine exposed and the material barely high enough to cover her arse. It was perhaps a little risky to wear such a dress at her age, but the minute she’d seen it she’d fallen in love.

The Italian silk while beautiful was currently hindering Will.

“Argh!” He let out an impatient growl, his head pulling back so he could meet her amused eyes.

“Don’t like my dress?” She queried coyly, her eyes twinkling.

“I’d like it better on the floor!” He grumbled only half joking. His large hands finally found their way to the inside of her thighs; skating up slowly until he met wet lace. Diane shivered as his fingers dipped beneath her panties, her mouth falling open as he circled her clit once, twice, three times.

“Will!” She hiccupped thrusting her hips into his as their lips met for another kiss. Her tongue slid into his mouth to deepen their embrace, his fingers mimicking her movements as they slipped into her heated core.

“Yes!” Diane shrieked far too loudly for their current location. Will merely laughed, his lips drawing patterns on her throat as they made their way up to her ear.

“You’re wet, Diane.” He commented in a low, sexy voice and Diane gasped again; her body shaking with desire. His superfluous statement making her eyes roll back in her head. Will smirked into her skin; the thrusts of his digits rough and needy; his thumb pressed intimately to her clit. Diane’s hips rocked against his hand loving the friction he was creating for her.

Will’s arms were covered in blue fabric as he continued to work her body. Diane growled as he hit a spot with in her that made her knees weak, her body desperate for this, desperate for him.

“No,” She mumbled out in a gasp, shaking her head furiously and opening her eyes to meet Will’s. Her partner stared at her in confusion, his ministrations stopping abruptly as he sort out her gaze.

“I want you.” Diane repeated again her meaning clear as she met his eyes. Will grinned slowly nodding his head and removing his hands from her knickers. Pulling back he watched her as he unbuckled his trousers, her dainty fingers sliding her dress up again and slipping her panties to the ground. Diane stepped out of the ruined lace, her blue eyes never leaving his green as she backed herself into the wall again. Will walked forward ever so slowly, his hands helping hers to pull up the silk of her gown.

Pressing his body into hers, he used his stomach to hold the dress up as he used his hand to lift one of her thighs to his hip. Diane moaned, her eyes rolling back into her head as he brushed against her intimately, her nerves sensitive and wanting.

“Diane,” Will breathed and she opened her eyes to meet his gaze. Her stomach flipped at the look she found and she bit down on her bottom lip to hold back a whimper. With a quirk of his eyebrow, he sought her permission.

“Yes,” Diane whispered, rocking her hips into his and shivering. Will smiled charmingly, hiking her thigh higher as he shifted into position. The couple locked eyes; both saying silently everything they shouldn’t as they paused and let the anticipation build.

Finally after an eternity, Will pushed into Diane, his body slamming roughly against hers and rocking into her. Diane smiled through a gasp, her eyes still glued to his, her hands keeping the fabric between them from falling.

Will leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss, his tongue tangling with hers in a dance they both loved. His hips drove into her slowly, the rush of their earlier kisses gone and replaced with tender, deep movements.

Diane broke away from his lips, letting her head hit the wall again as his slow pace drove her wild; her hips rocking against his trying to tempt him into a faster rhythm. Will smirked watching her desperate expression, his partner’s eyes begging him to fuck her harder.

Diane whimpered as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, before slowly pulling out of her again and starting all over. Will groaned as she clenched her inner muscles; a retaliation for his leisurely thrusts. Using one hand to maintain the position of her dress, Diane pushed the other into his hair, pulling him closer to her so their noses touched.

Meeting his green eyes, she smiled slightly, her mouth open and panting hotly against his cheeks. The pair looked at each other, both mesmerised by the other and both spirally toward a climax even with his sluggish pace.

“I missed you,” Diane whimpered in place of words she wouldn’t allow herself to speak and Will moved forward to place a quick kiss to her lips. His hand on her thigh shifted it higher and Diane shrieked, her body tensing and shaking as she came. Will continued to thrust shallowly into her; prolonging her pleasure for as long as possible. Her gasps and whines in his ear his own undoing as he fell over the edge with her.

Resting his head against her shoulder, he panted loudly; his breathing erratic and matching her own. Diane’s hands left the fabric of her dress, moving instead to circle his shoulders and hold him tightly against her, not ready for the moment to be over just yet.

“That was different.” She whispered, and Will chuckled into her ear, pressing a bruising kiss to her throat. She was right, that _was_ different.

“I missed you, too.” He admitted and Diane let out a short joyous laugh, allowing him to pull back so she could kiss him gently.

The pair remained tangled in each other for a few more quiet moments before they parted, both feeling dizzy with happiness. Will reached down and pulled his pants back on, while Diane straightened the train of her gown. Bending suddenly, Will scooped up a black scrap of fabric, holding it up between them with a smile.

“Give me those!” She demanded as he pulled the panties just out of her grasp with a naughty glint in his eye. “Will,” She warned lowly and her partner merely shook his head, stuffing the ruined lace into his breast pocket. Diane’s eyes widened.

“Will,” She tried again, knowing it was a losing battle. Will grinned smugly, moving forward to curl a hand into her hair and kiss her soundly.

“Let’s call them a souvenir.” He smirked as they broke apart and Diane rolled her eyes, reaching out a thumb to swipe away the lipstick she’d left on his mouth.

“You clean up good,” She commented, clearly giving up on her underwear. Her eyes raked over his tuxedo and wishing they’d had enough time to disrobe fully.

“You’re gorgeous!” Will replied with a smile and Diane blushed slightly, thankful for the dim lighting which hid her schoolgirl reaction. “We should get back,” He said after a moment, his hand trailing down her arm to tangle his fingers with hers. “We may be in time for dessert.”

“I thought we just had dessert?” Diane smirked her eyebrow bouncing up teasingly. It felt good to joke with him again; the past month had been terribly dull without his boyish smile. Will shook his head with a laugh, threading his fingers in between hers and tugging her toward him.

“Fine, we might be in time for dancing,” He offered kissing her quickly before pulling back and tugging her toward the door. Diane giggled and followed her partner, their hands linking them together as they walked back to the main hall.

Rounding a corner they could hear the band playing some bluesy tune and Will turned back to smile at her.

“Shall we show them how it’s done?” He asked with a large grin.

“Absolutely.” She agreed letting him pull her into the room. She was well aware what they’d done tonight was way passed the newly established line. That they hadn’t had sex so much as made love in that coatroom. She was even more aware of the fact that her feelings were highly inappropriate and that despite what they’d agreed on, their problems were far from over. But as her friend spun her round the dancefloor, swirling and twirling around the other couples, she couldn’t quite bring herself to care. For now, her partner was finally talking to her again; they’d resolved their issues- if only temporarily and for the first time in a month, she was genuinely happy.

 


	9. Bond, Derrick Bond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S02E01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in as many days! Wow I need to get a life! But alas, here I am, this takes places just before S02E01. Nothing much else to add except thank you to everyone who had taken the time to review - it really makes writing this worth it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Own nothing, not beta'd.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!

 

“What about James Lang?” Diane offered, rolling off her partner and falling contently into his ruined sheets.

“You were thinking about James Lang just now?” Will replied breathlessly, turning onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow. Diane giggled biting her bottom lip as she looked up at him from the pillow.

“No,” She laughed, curling a slim hand around his jaw and pulling his lips to hers. His mouth opened at her urging and she slid her tongue passed his lips, kissing him deeply. The lazy kiss continued for a few breathless moments before Will pulled back to meet her blue eyes.

“What about Shelly Brown?” He countered as Diane pulled his navy sheets up to cover her torso. With a quirked eyebrow, she met his winning grin.

“We are not bringing on Shelly Brown!” She said seriously, her eyes widening pointedly.

“Why not?” Will questioned, shifting his body so his chest was pressed to her arm. Diane rolled her eyes, her indignation clear even in the dimly lit bedroom.

“No.” She supplied quickly.

“She’s a nice person-“ Will attempted, fighting back a smile of his own.

“She’s certifiable!” Diane replied her voice screeching slightly.

“She’s eccentric!” He retorted, his fingers tangling into her gold locks and tucking the strands neatly behind her ear, his face now hovering over hers.

“She’s insane!” Diane implored meeting his gaze meaningfully. No longer able to keep up the façade Will cracked and burst into a loud laugh. Diane’s eyes thinned as she looked up at him, her mind piecing together how he’d played her. “You were screwing with me?” She confirmed with a smirk.

“You made it so easy!” Will replied through his laughter.

“You’re gonna pay!” Diane stated, pushing him off her and swinging her body on top of his; straddling his hips. Will lay shocked staring up at the very gorgeous, very naked body of his partner. Diane bent forward as a slow seductive smile slid onto his lips, her hands coming to rest on either side of his head. Her hair fell in a curtain around their faces as she bent further and kissed his waiting lips. Will groaned at the contact, his hands moving up to grasp her waist and keep her in place.

Pulling back when the need for oxygen became too much, Diane stared at Will pensively.

“What about George Shepherd?” She offered pensively.

“No!” Will shot back too quickly and Diane cocked her head to the side, sitting up on his lap and allowing him to move until his back rested against the headboard.

“Why not?” She asked curiously. “He’s the perfect candidate, a great client list, and the social connections we’d need to expand, not to mention he’s an incredible lawyer!” She continued, watching as Will began shaking his head, his pale skin lit up by the slivers of light sneaking in from the street.

“We can’t.” He said again and Diane opened her mouth another question hanging on her lips. “We, uh, we have a history.” Will admitted with a gulp and Diane’s blue eyes locked on his green. “I used to go out with his wife.” Her partner continued with a shrug, his hands resting on her lips as she sat in his lap. Diane frowned at that not understanding why that would be a problem, her eyes searched his face for an answer. Will’s eyes shone guiltily and Diane shook her head.

“Before or after they were married?” She queried seriously and Will shifted uncomfortably.

“During.” He mumbled softly.

“Oh good God!” Diane rolled her eyes exasperated.

“Sorry,” Will said sheepishly and Diane couldn’t help how her face softened at his boyish expression.

“You’re intolerable.” She told him, leaning forward slightly to kiss him again, wanting to ease even the slightest hint of an argument. It was no business of hers who he slept with, married or not. They’d made that much clear the night of the Charity Gala. No strings and no jealousy, although they were both finding out that the latter was a little more difficult to execute. Pulling back Diane smiled as Will’s mouth followed hers, his eyes still closed and lips puckered from their kiss. Blinking his green eyes open he matched her grin.

“What about Addison Clark?” He suggested and Diane scoffed.

“So you can cause a sexual harassment suit? I don’t think so.” She replied with a smirk and a knowing look.

“I would not!” He replied petulantly and Diane threw her head back in a loud carefree laugh.

“Her legs are twice as long as her body!” She stated smirking as she shook her head.

“So?” Will shrugged nonchalantly. “It wouldn’t be the first time I worked closely with a woman that had distracting legs” He offered slyly, bouncing his eyebrows suggestively. Diane cackled at that, appreciating the complement but also not falling for his pretty words.

“Maybe not, but it would be the first time we were sued for it.”

“I resent that!” He said in mock outrage.

“Oh, poor baby!” She cooed mockingly, her dainty hand coming up to his cheek as she leant forward to give him a soft kiss. Pulling back she pouted, her eyes big and sarcastic as she met his.

“You know, I’m starting to think you just don’t want another woman around!” Will hinted, with a smirk and Diane shook her head.

“You’re distracted enough as it is.” She offered, her fingers dancing lazily across his chest as she met his eyes, their faces only inches apart.

“By you!” He retorted, his breathing deepening at her touch on his bare skin. Diane grinned slyly.

“Damn straight.” She whispered before leaning in and kissing him deeply. Will’s hands came up to rest on her back; holding her snuggly to him. The pair kissed hotly, Diane’s hips rocking ever so slightly into his pelvis as her hands wandered. Will growled, pulling back and letting his mouth trail down her throat, his lips leaving slow bruising kisses on her skin.

“What about George Macy?” He mumbled into the nape of her neck, his teeth scratching across her skin and causing her to gasp.

“Too old.” She responded breathlessly, her fingers threaded through his hair and holding his mouth to her chest. Will nipped his way down her collarbone, dipping sexily lower and taking a nipple into his mouth.

Diane moaned as his tongue swirled around the erect nub, her hips grinding against him roughly.

“Matt Kent?” She offered in a sigh, her eyes rolling back in her head, as his grip on her hips forced them into his growing erection.

“Too young.” He replied releasing her breast as he lifted his head to meet her gaze.

“David Lee?” She joked with a wicked grin and Will thrust his hips up, his body touching hers in the most intimate way.

“Please don’t ever say that name while we’re in bed together.” Will begged with a worried look and Diane chuckled lowly.

“And whose name should I be saying?” She flirted as her hands dipped down to angle him into her wet heat. Will groaned as he slipped into her, her low moan of satisfaction making him impossibly harder.

“I think you know,” He replied with a knowing smirk and Diane ducked forward to kiss his lips as she began rocking against him. Their bodies withered and ground against each other as they both crawled closer and closer to orgasm. Diane pulled away from his lips, moving her own to the skin just below his ear.

“Will,” She gasped breathily and Will groaned. Diane smiled still moving with him, her pleasure building as she continued to coo his name into his ear. “God, Will, Will, yes. Oh Will! Right there!” Her seductive repetition of his name had Will thrusting into her harder; her breathy whines turning him on even more. God she was sexy when she was moaning his name. “Fuck me, Will. Fuck me.” She continued and Will’s eyes rolled back in his head at her language. Diane didn’t often curse, but when she did, Lord, it was almost enough to make him come right then and there. There was something incredibly dirty about the way her mouth curled around profanity.

Slipping a large hand between them, Will upped his game as he rubbed her roughly, once, twice, until she was shouting his name louder and louder as she came. Her body shook and shivered, the contracting of her muscles pulling him over the edge with her; his lips mumbling a cry of her name into her damp shoulder.

It was a long while before they had calmed their breathing enough to speak. Diane shifted off of him, wincing as he slid out of her.

“God you’re hot when you’re screaming my name!” Will remarked in a pant, shuffling down so they were lying side by side, the covers tucked neatly around their torsos. Diane pressed her lips together happily, her eyes showing the effect his comment had on her. If she was hot calling his name, he was downright blistering as he mumbled hers. The partners lay silently for a long while, just watching each other, occasionally smiling or chuckling softly.

“There’s a lawyer from DC, I’ve been hearing good things about.” She spoke up; her eyes drooping as the promise of sleep slowly seduced her.

“Yeah?”

“His name is Bond.”

“James Bond?” He teased and Diane laughed, shifting closer to him to rest her head against his bare chest.

“Derrick.” She supplied as Will curled his arms around her, their legs tangling together as they both got comfortable. “He’s a good litigator and he has a wonderful client list. He’d be a big asset.”

“What’s the catch?” Will questioned sleepily, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

“He’s young.” Diane replied through a yawn, snuggling deeper into his chest. “But so were you once…” She trailed off. Will snorted, his eyes closing as he was pulled toward sleep.

“As long as he doesn’t replace me,” He muttered only half joking. Diane smiled against his skin, her body starting to drift off.

“Never,” She mumbled faintly before both of them fell asleep. Secure in each other’s arms, the partners rested comfortably, happy in the knowledge that Derrick Bond could be the answer to all their problems.


	10. Celebrating a Bachelor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S02E02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, So I'm back again with some more lockner. This takes place in episode 2 of season 2, Will was named the 16th most eligible bachelor and I think Diane would want to celebrate that! Anyway it's just smut really so enjoy and review!
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, Not Beta'd.

“Diane?” Will smiled in confusion, frowning curiously at the woman leaning against his front door. “What are you doing here?” Diane grinned pushing herself off the door with a seductive smile. Holding up her left hand she dangled a bottle of champagne between them.

“I came to celebrate,” She all but purred and Will gave her a look laced with lust.

“Celebrate what?” He questioned lowly. Diane dragged her eyes from his feet to his eyes, slowly taking him in with a sexy little smirk.

“Chicago’s 16th Most Eligible bachelor, of course!” She flirted, biting her bottle lip. Will threw his head back with an exaggerated sigh, his frown creeping back onto his expression.

“Not you too,” He shook his head unbelievingly. Diane merely raised her eyebrow with a naughty grin and a casual shrug.

“You gonna invite me in?” She queried.

“You gonna mock me?” He fired back with a knowing look. Diane threw her head back in a loud, rich laugh, her blue eyes twinkling. Finally after a few moments, her laughter died down and she swayed closer to him, resting one hand on his shoulder as her hot breath brushed across his lips. Will stood frozen, his green eyes staring into her blue; waiting for her to make the first move.

Diane leant forward, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before nipping along his jaw and toward his ear. Placing one last kiss to the skin of his throat, her tongue moved to trace the shell of his ear; extracting a groan from her partner.

“Of course, I’m going to mock you,” She began huskily and Will’s eyes rolled back into his head, his free hand coming to rest on her waist. “But I assure you, I’ll make it up to you.” Her voice dropped low as she finished her comment and took his ear lobe between her teeth tugging softly.

“Jesus,” Will moaned, his hand on her waist pushing her back into his front door. Diane lifted her head, her big, innocent eyes staring right at him. Will matched her lust-filled look and inclined his head forward to capture her lips.

Unlike their first kiss, his lips were anything but chaste; pushing passed her own lips quickly to slip his tongue into her mouth. Diane moaned as their tongues tangled together, fighting for dominance. Her hand not holding the bottle, snuck up to curl around his jaw as she pulled him more forcefully into her body. Finally after a long moment, she pulled back gasping for breath as her clouded eyes met his.

“Let’s go inside,” He said, his eyes glued to her teeth that bit into her bottom lip. Diane nodded with a grin and stepped aside, allowing him to unlock the door and let them into his apartment.

The door clicked shut as Will dropped his briefcase to the floor and turned to face her.

“Lounge?” He offered holding out his hand with an inviting look and Diane merely nodded, slipping her small hand into his and allowing him to lead her into the sitting room.

“What about glasses?” She asked softly; looking up at him as she settled herself on to his couch. Will merely shrugged, removing his jacket and chucking it onto an armchair before moving to sit beside her. Diane kicked off her heels, letting them fall to the floor with a thud as she curled her legs beneath her body and handed the champagne to Will. Will’s fingers brushed against hers as he grasped the bottle and Diane felt a shiver run through her body. The air between them was electric with sexual tension.

Will popped open the bottle, spilling a bit of the liquid onto his floor before handing the alcohol to his partner and watching intently as she took a sip. Diane handed the bottle back and snuggled closer to him on the sofa.

“So,” She began, looking up at him as he took a long swing of the bubbly liquid. “Only number 16?” She asked with a smirk.

Will rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he gave to bottle back to his partner.

“Do we really have to talk about this?” He whined, with a pained look.

“You stripped down to your swimsuit for the whole of Chicago; we definitely have to talk about it!” She laughed, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

“It wasn’t my idea!” He defended, taking another swig of the champagne and Diane pressed her lips together to stop a giggle at his petulance.

“And boxers over briefs?” She mocked slyly, running her hand dangerously along his thigh, her yes big and seductive as they stared up at him from beneath long lashes.

“You of all people know that isn’t true!” He replied smugly, watching intently as she gulped down another sip of the fizzy drink, the muscles in her throat contracting and distracting him for a second.

“Hmm,” Diane commented with a pensive look. “I don’t know if I do.” Her dainty fingers drifted higher on his thigh and his eyebrows shot up as she cupped him through his pants. “Maybe I should take a look to confirm?” She said saucily and Will let out a low chuckle.

“Maybe you should,” He replied, leaning forward to close the gap between them and kiss her deeply. The passion from before was reignited as her tongue slid into his mouth to dance with his. Her hand slowly massaged him, feeling him harden beneath her touch. Her free hand shot to his chest, curling around his tie and using it to urge him closer to her.

Will groaned his free hand curving into her hair as he continued to kiss her breathless. Allowing her to pull him forward by his tie he was suddenly surprised as Diane pulled back with a shriek. Glancing down at her lap, he understood the reason for her sudden departure. As he’d leant toward her, the champagne had tipped and spilled into her lap, wetting her skirt quite thoroughly.

Will’s eyes widened as he prepared for an earful, he knew how much women loved their clothes; and this woman in particular was nothing short of a clotheshorse.

“Huh,” Diane said cocking her head to the side and meeting his eyes curiously. “When I imagined you getting me wet tonight, this isn’t quite what I had in mind.” She smirked dangerously and Will felt himself harden even further at her insinuation.

Placing the bottle on the table beside them, Will tugged at his tie, pulling it off before holding out a hand to a frowning Diane.

“What kind of eligible bachelor would I be, if I didn’t offer to help you rinse off?” He commented with a sly smile and Diane let out a small laugh. Her slim fingers slipped into his hand and she let him pull her to her feet, her body crashing into his with the force. Will’s arm curled around her waist, holding her tightly against him. Diane gulped as she felt him through his slacks, her arousal growing as she sucked in a breath. “Follow me, Miss Lockhart,” He added seductively, his tongue rolling the consonants of her name.

The couple kissed again as Will began walking them to his en-suite, their clothes falling piece by piece to the floor as they sought to touch exposed skin. Diane gasped, throwing her head back as Will guided her into the bathroom; her body slamming against the tiled wall as he struggled with the zipper of her skirt.

Diane laughed breathlessly at his predicament and his teeth grazed across her collarbone in retaliation. Her hands pulled his undershirt up, his dress shirt long since discarded, as Will bit into the soft skin beneath her ear; marking her viciously.

Finally after a long moment of struggling, Diane pressed both hands against his bare chest pushing him off her. Will frowned, his mouth falling open as he stared at her.

“Take off your pants!” Diane demanded in a pointed whisper, her own hands already shimming her skirt to the floor. Her bra was next to go as Will pulled off his pants and socks, leaving him in only those infamous briefs.

Diane bit her lip coyly, enjoying the desire in his eyes as he traced them along her body; stopping dangerously on her breasts. With a determined look she thrust herself off the cold wall and moved toward his shower.

“You coming?” She asked looking back over her shoulder with a sexy smile and Will actually growled; hearing the double meaning in her tone.

Slipping passed the glass doors, Diane turned and pressed her bare back against the tiles, her gaze almost predatory as he stepped into the container with her and flicked on the water. Diane gasped as the water hit her, not yet warmed and causing her nipples to harden further. Stepping toward her, Will slid his hand along her jaw, pulling her into him for another kiss.

Diane moaned at the contact, the only thing between them now was their underwear and the pouring water had those soaked already.

Will moved away from her lips, kissing down her throat and toward her collarbone. Her hands threaded through his hair as she held his head to her chest when his mouth moved lower, groaning as he took a peaked nipple between his teeth and tugged.

“Will!” She shrieked, her hips thrusting into his on their own accord as he turned to give the same attention to her other breast. His mouth traced the sensitive skin, sucking hard and making sure there’d be a bruise there tomorrow. If Diane was aware of what he was doing she didn’t let on, too lost in moans of encouragement.

After a few torturous moments, Will’s mouth slid lower, kissing down her stomach as the water pelted down all around them. Her gasps grew louder and louder, enough that he could hear them  over the thunderous spray.

Diane’s eyes blinked open, the water clouding them as she looked down to see him take a knee and grin devilishly at her. His thumbs slid beneath sopping silk, slowly and purposefully dragging her underwear to the floor. Diane stepped out of the material, her eyes still locked on her partner’s as he shot her a dangerous look.

Before Diane could decipher the look more, Will moved forward and traced his tongue across sensitive flesh.

“Oh God!” Diane groaned, throwing her head back into the wall and rocking her hips toward his mouth wantonly. Will smiled against her, pressing his tongue roughly against her clit before tracing delicately down and slipping it into her. “Fuck!” Diane gasped, pushing her wet hair back with her hand and reaching out to grab the shelf which held his shampoo. Her body rocked into him as he repeated the action over and over, until she was practically screaming for release. Her hand slid against the shelf, her grip slipping and knocking bottles loudly to the floor. “Don’t stop, Will! Please God, don’t stop!”

Will chuckled against her, the vibrations making his partner curse again. His hand holding her thigh in place shifted to her core; sliding 2 fingers into her as his tongue circled her clit again and again.

“Will! Please!” She continued her begging, his mouth and fingers driving her closer and closer to her orgasm. Will used his teeth to tug gently on her clit, going in for the kill as his fingers curled inside her; hitting that spot that made her see stars.

Diane threw her head back painfully, screaming as she came. Her body shook and shivered as Will continued his ministrations until the sensation became too much and she had to shift away. Slowly drawing his lips back up her body, he stopped to lazily suck on her peaked nipples; taking his time as her chest heaved trying to stabilize her breathing. By the time she’d caught her breath, his mouth was on hers, stealing it away all over again.

“You taste good.” Will said lowly into her ear and Diane moaned, her hands wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him close to her; kissing him soundly.

The pair kissed lazily for a moment, both enjoying the intimacy before it all became too much. Diane shoved his black briefs down, letting him lift her thigh and hold into his hip. Diane gasped in surprise as Will did the same with the other leg, pushing her roughly into the wall and allowing her to wrap her legs around him as he pushed into her with a grunt.

Both groaning they moved together to set the pace. The water around them slowly cooling as they rocked into each other.

Diane’s hands rested on his shoulders for balance, her mouth at his ear; dirtily encouraging him to fuck her harder. Her hand slid deftly down between them, rubbing herself as she felt him let go within her. With a growl Will came, his hand leaving her thigh to join hers and bring her along with him.

The pressure from their fingers had Diane coming again and they both moaned at the sensation of her inner muscles contracting.

Will’s head fell to her shoulder as he slowly let her slid down, her legs wobbly as they hit the tiled floor. The pair remained there, both panting as the water continued to fall. Will slipped out from within her and curled his hands into her waist, pressing delicate kisses into her throat. Her own arms were slung around his shoulders, keeping him pressed against her.

“Will,” She murmured after a while. “I’m getting cold.” She announced and Will lifted his head, realising for the first time how chilly the water had become. Reaching over to turn off the tap, he helped her out of the shower; her body covered in goosebumps.

Will grabbed a towel and kindly wrapped her in it, pulling her in for a quick kiss. Diane smiled against his lips still shivering slightly.

“You staying?” Will asked as they parted and her reached for his own towel; tucking it around his hips.

“If you want me to.” She replied with a causal shrug and Will grinned.

“I’d like that.” He said and Diane let out a soft chuckle, her face glowing with happiness. “C’mon,” He encouraged walking back to his bedroom and sifting through his chest of drawers. “Here!” He said chucking a shirt at her over his shoulder. Diane caught the item with a smirk, letting the towel drop and watching her partner’s longing gaze touch her body all over.

Slowly, ever so seductively she pulled the soft cotton over her head; the shirt drowning her and coming to rest mid-thigh. Bending down she grabbed the towel again and attempted to dry her hair; her eyes never leaving his body as he climbed into some sleep shorts.

Sufficiently happy with her hair, Diane hung the towel over a chair and moved to pull back the covers and climb into his bed. Will hit the lights before joining her under the duvet; shifting so they were facing each other.

Diane smiled in the dim light, the street laps casting shadows across her friend’s face. Before he could stop himself Will bent forward kissing her thoroughly.

“Mmhm,” Diane moaned, the kiss all tongues and teeth and lazy passion. Pulling back when the need for air was too much she smiled back at him.

“Quite the celebration. “ Will said smugly, his eyebrows bouncing mischievously. Diane laughed at that, snuggling closer to press her head to his chest as he lay back.

“It certainly was.” She agreed in a happy sigh. Will’s arm curled around her shoulders, pulling her tightly to him. There was a long silence and Diane was almost convinced he’d fallen asleep when:

“Do you think we made a mistake bringing on Bond?” He asked seriously and Diane lifted her head up, looking at him.

“What?”

“All the changes, peer review, the offices, Lou Dobbs!” Will sighed, shaking his head. “I just wonder.” He admitted looking up at her. Diane smiled comfortingly.

“It’ll be okay,” She said confidently. “You’re going to side with me on Dobbs and we’ll always be able to out vote him. You and me first.”

“Yeah,” Will smirked begrudgingly. “I know, I just worry.” Diane shook her head leaning down to press her lips against his in another soft kiss.

“Don’t be.” She assured, laying her head back down on his chest, her arm wrapped around his middle.

“Diane,” He started again after a log silence.

“Yes?”

“I think I’m in love with Alicia.” Will admitted and Diane’s blood ran cold. She knew this of course, but it was another thing entirely to hear him say it.

“I know,” She responded quietly.

“You do?”

“I’ve known for a while, Will.” She admitted in a sigh, her eyes falling shut at the strange aching in her heart. Will lay quietly, taking in the information not sure how to reply. “It’s not smart, Will.” She added after a heavy moment.

“I know.”

“Not only for the firm, but for you.” She continued kindly and Will pulled her more snuggly against him, his lips falling to her damp hair and pressing a loving kiss there.

“I know.” He said finally and Diane shifted to get more comfortable, both parties knowing that the conversation was over.

The pair lay in silence neither falling asleep, both lost in thought. The coming weeks would be trying and maybe it wouldn’t turn out in their favour, but it was comforting to know they had someone in their corner no matter what.

 


	11. Teleconference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not episode related.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, here is the next Lockner chapter for all my Lockner Baes! It's not episode related but is set around the Bond era of Season 2!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Leann.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and are still reading this fic, I know it's turned into a lot of smut lately but I promise from the next chapter it'll be more episode related again - so please stick around and review?

Hiring a new name partner had been the only way for Lockhart/Gardner to move forward. Derrick Bond was their salvation, their lifeboat in a sea of debt and so both Will and Diane had welcomed the young man with open arms; hoping, perhaps foolishly, that would be the end of their struggles. Naturally as life goes, that wasn’t the case. Bond came with his own set of issues; peer review, cocky associates, space issues and of course the DC connection. 

Most of the time the young man stayed in Chicago, but a lot of his business,  _their_  business now was still conducted in Washington, thus the need for teleconferencing. 

Derrick would sometimes need to be in the Capital for weeks on end, trials were unpredictable like that and so, as a result, day to day meetings had to be done telephonically. Today’s torture was the annual financials meeting, scheduled for a dreary three hours. The accountants had set up a three way call to discuss the firm’s cash flow and it was in to be a long afternoon.

Will had blocked out his windows; closing the blinds to keep himself and Diane from distractions as a monotone man droned on and on about tax and dividends. Bond was on the line too, presumably locked away in an office similar to theirs; also detesting the repetitive findings of their accounting firm. Diane sighed, rolling her eyes at Will as she took off her heels. Her bare feet jumped up to rest on the coffee table beside the phone which projected their earnings and costs loudly. 

Will loosened his tie, already having discarded his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. The conference had been going on for close to 2 hours at this point and both himself and Diane had long since passed the point of caring. 

“The budget for next year will allow for exponential growth and…” The boring voice continued and Will met Diane’s eyes, a curious expression on his face.

“What?” Diane mouthed silently, frowning at his boyish smirk. Will merely smiled his eyes dangerous and lustfully green. Diane’s eyes thinned and she shifted on the couch; allowing herself to sink further into the cushions of the sofa. If she was going to be bored out of her mind, she was at least going to be comfortable.

“Sorry to stop you, Bob.” Will suddenly said and Diane’s frown deepened, confusion etched onto her brow. Will smirked at her before turning to look at the phone. “I just need to step out to the bathroom for a moment.” Diane’s eyes widened in fury. No way was he getting out of this that easily. Her rage intensified as he stood to move toward the door.

“No problem, Mr. Gardner, would you like me to wait for you to return?” The accountant asked.

“No, Diane will catch me up!” He replied cheerily, smiling to his partner as he moved to open door. Diane’s blue eyes shot daggers at Will, her fingers curling into fists as she sat up straighter; the glint in Will’s eyes sparking her anger. 

“Don’t you dare!” She hissed through gritted teeth, her expression murderous.

“Very well, as I was saying 2011 was a very…” The voice of their financial adviser picked up where it had halted, continuing to spew numbers and figures to a non-existent audience.

Will opened his office door, blowing Diane a kiss, infuriating her even more before banging the door shut again and clicking the lock. Diane’s anger melted into confusion, her head cocking to the side as she observed Will who was still inside his office. Her mouth fell open; a question on the tip of her tongue but Will shook his head, holding a finger to his lips. 

Diane gestured curiously, her lips mouthing the word “What?” Will merely smiled; licking his lips and moving silently back to her. Diane watched him approach, her suspicion wild and making Will chuckle silently. Her partner moved around the coffee table, coming to stand directly in front of her, his lips still curled into that enigmatic smirk.

Diane blinked up at him still unsure of what was going on as he gestured once again with his finger for her to stay quiet. She nodded slowly, her eyes still thinned and wary but her mind trusting him enough to go along.

Will smiled down at her, his eyes raking over her form before he bent over. His hands came to rest on her shoulders and he gently pushed her back into the couch. Diane hesitated for a second, her eyes darting to the phone on speaker, before Will slowly dropped to his knees. 

Diane sucked in a breath, her heart suddenly beating out of her chest. Suddenly the twinkle in his eye was all too familiar.

His large hands found her knees and he pushed them gently apart, Diane’s mind protested slightly. This was a terrible idea. Her eyes flashed nervously, darting toward the only voice in the room her meaning clear. Will paid her no attention, licking his lips again as his hands drifted up the smooth skin of her thighs.

Diane gulped as he reached her hips, pulling her down slightly so she rested at an angle; her pelvis perfectly positioned. 

“Will,” She breathed silently, trying to stop him but her heart wasn’t in it and he knew it. Her own hands had fallen to her pencil skirt, tugging it up even as she protested. Will smirked knowingly, his warm hands sliding back down to her knees and parting them wider. 

Diane shifted allowing him better access as she tugged her tight skirt over her hips. Will moved forward, resting between her legs and dragging his nails up and down her thighs; the sensation making Diane’s eyes roll back in her head. 

“And when will we start to see a profit on that?” Bond’s voice drifted through the speaker and the partners paused for a second; Will’s fingers toying with the lace of her panties. Diane gulped as Bob replied continuing with his analysis as Will curled his thumbs beneath the lace and dragged it down her legs.

He had to shift to remove the fabric altogether, maneuvering her legs before settling back in between them. Diane bit her bottom lip, her breathing heavy as his large hands once again started a journey up her thighs. 

Will smiled as her eyes rolled back in her head, kneeling up higher to whisper into her ear.

“You’re going to have to be very quiet Diane,” He murmured hotly into her ear and Diane gulped hard. “Unless you want Bond to know how you sound when I get you off?” His tongue snuck out to taste the soft skin beneath her ear before he moved back to his original position. His hands once again danced up to her hips, pulling them forward one more time as the accountant ranted on and on.

Diane moaned softly as Will’s lips finally found her skin. His mouth pressing soft kisses to the inside of her left knee and slowly, oh-so slowly, drifting higher and higher. It was no secret she wanted this, she’d been apprehensive at first but as his hot tongue licked at her thigh, moving closer and closer to where she was desperate for it, all hesitance melted away. The man on the phone continued to talk and Diane felt a jolt of electricity run throughout her body at the thought of Will having her like this; in broad day light, in the office and in the middle of a teleconference.

Will’s hands curled around her thighs pulling them further apart before finally, finally, dipping his mouth to touch her.  Diane bucked at the sensation of his lips on her, her nipples peaking through her silk blouse and a small whine escaping her lips. Her left hand shot up to cover her own mouth at the sound, her heart beating erratically against her chest.

Will chuckled against her, his tongue curling around her clit and sucking hard. He knew how to get her going; knew exactly what made her shiver and shake and scream and Lord if he wasn’t aiming for of those right now. His right hand left her thigh, dipping down; his fingers gliding through her growing wetness and pushed roughly into her, making her back arch off the sofa. 

Diane could feel sweat building on her brow, her chest heaving with the pain of not being allowed to moan or gasp or sigh. Her free hand found its way into Will’s hair, gripping it tightly and directing him on where to move next. The addition of his fingers had made it doubly hard on her, as if she wasn’t wet enough, the come hither motion he insisted on repeating had her almost blind with desire.

Bob and Bond paused the conversation to comment on something but her mind was too crowded to listen. Will curled his digits and sucked hard on her clit, making it impossible for her to think about anything other than release. She was close, he knew it, she knew it and if her muffled groans got any louder their telephonic companions were gonna know it too. Her hips thrust up into his mouth while her hand pushed his head down harder; grinding shamelessly into his lips. 

His mouth and fingers worked her continuously for a few delirious moments before it suddenly all became too much. With a rough thrust of his fingers and a soft tug of his teeth Diane came, shrieking loudly as her hands both reached out for the edge of the couch to keep her grounded. 

Will pulled back at her cry, his eyes wide and his smile naughty as he watched her convulse on the sofa.

“Miss Lockhart?”

“Diane?” The questioning voices of the two men came through the phone and Will had to nudge Diane to get her attention. Her face was flushed and eyes closed as she lay spent on Will’s soft sofa.

“Diane!” Will hissed insistently, his hand shaking her thigh. Diane’s blue eyes flew open as she finally came down from her high. The fear and embarrassment was plastered across her face as she met Will’s sneaky smirk. 

“I hate you!” She mouthed, coughing a bit to hide the huskiness of her voice.

“Diane are you all right?” Bond’s concerned voice came through the phone.

“Yes, I’m fine, I’m sorry.” She rasped, glaring at Will’s smug expression.

“What happened?” Diane slapped Will’s wandering hand off of her thigh, her expression dark and moody.

“Sorry,” She began, stalling. “There, a, there was,” She stumbled and Will sat back on the floor silently laughing. “A spider fell on me and I got a fright.” She lied unconvincingly, shifting her skirt back down when she noted Will’s hungry gaze.

“Oh,” Derrick replied and she could just tell Bond was labelling her as  _that_ woman. She cast another dirty look to Will. 

“Yes,” She replied meekly dropping her head into her hands. 

“Well, that about concludes our meeting anyway,” Bob piped up and Diane had never been more grateful for the end of a teleconference. 

“Yes, thank you, we’ll be in touch tomorrow.” She responded quickly, hanging up before either man could say any more. The second the line went dead, Will fell back in a loud bout of laughter, his hands covering his eyes as he lay back on the floor; knees bent and giggling uncontrollably. 

“I can’t believe you did that!” Diane shrieked, kicking out a leg to hit him. 

“I can’t believe you screamed!” He laughed some more and Diane shoved him harder with her foot. 

“Hey!” He yelled slightly, sitting up and rubbing his calf. 

“I’m going to kill you!” She spat viciously, her eyes dark.

“Oh come on, you have to admit that was more fun than Bob’s rant on tax evasion.” Will said with a knowing look. Diane’s eyes thinned and she stood, bending to pick up her heels and walking to the door. “Diane!” Will called after her. “Diane!” 

Reaching the door handle she stopped, turning to look back at her partner with a raised eyebrow. 

“You can’t leave me like this!” Will admonished, gesturing to his waist and a very prominent problem. Diane threw her head back in a low, rich laugh.

“Consider it payback.” She smirked before opening the door. Will’s mouth dropped open; aghast. 

“They didn’t believe that spider story you know!” He shouted after her childishly and Diane’s chuckle drifted back to him from outside his office. 

“Have fun, Will!” She sing-songed back and Will flopped to the floor again, rolling his eyes. Payback was a bitch.

 


	12. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S02E08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes places in S02E08, in which Will asks Diane to take on a friend as a client and she neglects to tell him about Eli being on the wiretap. Also for those of you who don’t recall it’s revealed in this episode that Diane is planning to leave with David Lee to start a new firm and so has been having a lot of meetings with him! 
> 
> Anyway, not beta’d, not mine all that Jazz. It’s really just a filler chapter (sorry)
> 
> Hope you enjoy and review!

“We don’t share information anymore?” Will asked and Diane merely smirked, her sly smile making it clear why she had kept it from him.

He’d screwed her over, lost his sure vote against Bond, and now this was the consequence. This was her revenge.

Don’t ever screw with Diane Lockhart.

As a young associate starting out in Chicago, he’d heard it about Town. No one messed with Diane Lockhart and lived to tell the tale. And as he stood there watching her retreating form, her blue coat doing little to hide the sway of her hips, he knew she was out for blood.

He stood stock still for a while, his eyes glued to her legs. Was it just him or was her skirt far too short for the workplace? Shaking his head, he turned rolling his eyes as he made his way into his office.

What was it about Diane that made her anger such a turn on? She was furious with him, spiteful and revenge-seeking and yet he wanted her now more than anything.

Sure, he was with Tammy, but God knows that didn’t stop him from wanting Diane.

Flopping down into his chair he glanced over at his partner watching her smile and flip her blonde hair as she chatted merrily on the phone.

Will stared at her, his eyes glued to her crossed legs, if her squinted hard enough he would swear her could see the lace beneath her skirt. What the hell was wrong with him? Jesus, get it together William!

After a long moment he gave in, pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket; he quickly scrolled through his texts, seeking her name.

Typing out a message he looked up, waiting for her to read it.

Diane frowned, turning to pick up her cell, but continuing the conversation on the landline.

Will watched as her blue eyes first widened then bounced up to meet his brown.

The confusion etched onto her features made him smile and he raised his eyebrows beckoning her over. Diane frowned deeply, speaking into her phone seriously for a moment before hanging up.

Standing, she danced her hands down her skirt; straightening an invisible wrinkle before slowly walking toward him. Her eyes locked onto his.

Sliding through his doorframe, she closed the glass door, pressing her back into it until it clicked.

“Hello,” He said seductively and Diane raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

“On my desk, huh?” She replied and Will chuckled, licking his lips.

“Or mine,” he hinted suggestively and Diane’s eyes widened.

“You can’t send me texts like that, Will.” She said seriously and her partner smiled smugly as he stood and moved around his desk; resting against it so he was directly in front of her.

“Why, because you liked it?”

“No, because sometimes I have Alice read and reply to messages.” Diane responded and Will smiled at the image; Diane’s assistant was so pure and innocent, he’d pay good money to see her read a text describing exactly how Will would defile her boss. “Not to mention you’re with Tammy.” She added and Will paled slightly. Diane laughed shortly at his expression, a smirk tugging at her lips. “You thought I didn’t know,” She said and it was more of a statement than a question.

“We’re just hanging out,” He offered and Diane shook her head.

“The way you and I hang out?” She queried the tone of her voice leaving no question as to the activities she was referring to.

Will didn’t reply to that, his playful mood disappearing in an instant.

“Will, don’t look so terrified. I’m not your girlfriend.” She laughed trying to come off as casual. “That’s the deal, don’t ask don’t tell.” Will watched her shrug and sighed glumly.

“We’re dating.” He finally said and Diane smiled knowingly.

“Good.” Diane replied with a grin. “I’m glad you have someone,” she continued only half meaning it. Yes she was happy he was with someone, it’s just that some days, she wished that someone was her. Ever since their emotionally charged reunion at the charity ball, her feelings had been bubbling just under the surface; dangerously close to being exposed. She’d been trying to distance herself from him but at some point she’d decided against that; the pull of him too strong.

“Do you?” Will fired back quickly and Diane tilted her head in confusion.

“Do I what?”

“Do you have someone?" He asked and her eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" She frowned at his tone, his voice gruff and almost accusing her of infidelity.

"You and David Lee have been awfully close lately," he pointed out and Diane snorted out a laugh.

"You think I'm sleeping with David Lee!?" She giggled loudly, and Will scowled.

"He's in your office often enough," Will said aggressively and Diane met his steely gaze, her eyes still sparkling with amusement.

"Will, I work with him!" She scoffed.

"You work with me," He replied hastily, his voice bitter and slightly annoyed.

"Will," Diane said sobering up a bit, her eyes locking on his as she spoke seriously. "It's David Lee,"

"So?" Will argued.

"So, it's David Lee!" She snapped back, her tone saying everything he needed to know. "I'd rather eat glass." Will smiled at that, happy to have cleared up a worry that had been plaguing him for the last few days. Bond was under the impression that Diane and David were colluding in a sinister coup or something of the like, but Will had feared something much worse. For weeks he'd been worried that the lunches he'd watched the pair share were more than just business, he'd been worried she was dating the divorce lawyer, or at the very least sleeping with him.

"That's a bit harsh," Will said although he was secretly thrilled at her comment.

"Would you sleep with him?" She retorted with a raised eyebrow and Will snorted.

"Touché!" He laughed and Diane smiled back.

“So about this text,” She began after a long silence.

“Yeah,” Will agreed dejectedly. “I shouldn’t have sent it,” he admitted.

“Why did you?” She questioned cocking her head to the side.

“Honestly?”He replied and Diane s nodded. “You skirt is indecently short and your stand offish attitude is a turn on” he laughed out and Diane’s eyes thinned not sure if he was joking or not.

“You need help.” She commented with a pointed look. Will merely laughed, shaking his head as he crossed his arms neatly. “Seriously, professional help!”

“Many have tried!” He chuckled his green eyes twinkling and pulling a reluctant smile from her lips.

“So the text?” She prompted after a short moment, her face neutral as she met his. Will shrugged sheepishly.

"Call it a mistake?" He offered with a small smile and Diane grinned back at him.

"Sure, why not?" She replied and Will breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Diane," He said kindly and she nodded spinning on her heel and opening his door.

“Oh, by the way,” she said turning back. “If we ever were to... you know, we’d use the conference room table. Much more stable.” With a wink and a smug grin Diane left his office. Will chuckled loudly shaking his head as he cocked his head to the side watching her go. That skirt really was far too short for the workplace.

 


	13. Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S02E09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in S02E09, in the episode Diane is at a prison trying to get a daughter to say goodbye to her father, while Will fights to stay his execution. It's an incredible episode and Baranski's acting is beyond amazing! 
> 
> Beta'd by the great Leann.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and review!

Diane sighed heavily as the cab slowed to a stop outside her brownstone. What a day it had been! Pulling out a few bills she paid the driver with a forced smile and stepped onto the curb. Rummaging through her purse she dragged out her keys, climbing the stairs to her home. She pushed the old, oak door open and suddenly froze; her heart racing. The lights in her kitchen shone though the door and she could hear the soft melody of the radio playing in the background. Gripping her keys tightly in her hand she called out, factoring in her proximity to the door and her easy escape from any potential danger. 

"Hello?"

 

Her voice echoed through her house and the music from before came to an abrupt stop. Her hand still clutching her keys, Diane moved closer to the front door, ready to run if need be.

 

"Diane?" A familiar voice called and the blonde's shoulders deflated. "Is that you?" The voice continued and before she knew it the kitchen door had swung open; revealing her grinning partner. "Hi!" Will greeted as if her coming home to find him in her kitchen was an everyday occurrence. 

 

"Jesus Will! You scared the shit out of me!" She gasped grabbing her chest as she regulated her breathing. She leaned back on the oak door closing it as she dropped her keys and handbag to the floor carelessly.

 

"Sorry," Will said sheepishly, moving toward her. 

 

"How did you get in?" She asked as he came to a halt right in front of her, her blue eyes thinned suspiciously.

 

"You gave me a key!" He replied with a puzzled smile.

 

"For emergencies!' She reprimanded in a scoff and Will rolled his eyes.

 

"Tamayto, tamahto" He said and Diane shook her head, a smile sliding onto her lips reluctantly. She really should be more annoyed with him, but in actual fact, she was quiet glad to find him here. She hadn't wanted to be alone tonight and his surprise visit was more welcome than she cared to admit.

 

Blowing out a puff of air, her eyes met his.

 

"Hello," She finally said and Will laughed moving forward to encircle her in his arms; hugging her body close to his.

 

"Hi," He muttered into her neck, his eyes closed as they embraced. Will breathed her in, feeling her body relax in his arms. 

 

"We did it," She whispered and Will squeezed her tighter. 

 

"We did," He agreed with a smile as he pulled back, his thumbs still running comfortingly up and down her upper arms. Diane nodded weakly, biting her bottom lip to hold back a sob. Today had been awful, one of the worst days she'd had in a long, long time. She'd spent her Saturday in a jail, trying desperately to give a daughter the chance to say goodbye to her father. She'd lost faith along the way, feeling as if she had failed the young girl and her father, giving up on a justice system she'd built her life around. The stay of the execution had come just in the nick of time and upon hearing the news; she'd excused herself, running to the ladies room before her legs finally gave out on her. Relief flooded down her cheeks; they had another chance, they had hope. 

 

Will's hands slid down her arms, curling around her fingers.

 

"I made you dinner." He grinned boyishly and Diane let out a low chuckle, shaking her head in amusement.

 

"Will, you can't cook," She laughed as he pulled her toward the kitchen, his enthusiasm contagious as he bounced through the swinging door. 

 

"Ta-dah!" Will sang and Diane's heart melted. There on her kitchen counter sat a meal, candles and a big bottle of wine. Squeezing his hand in thanks she met his eyes. 

 

"It's just spaghetti," He shrugged suddenly self conscious and fidgeting. Diane leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, meeting his green eyes.

 

"Thank you," She said in barely a whisper, her eyes once again watery. 

 

"C'mon, it's gonna get cold," He dragged her to the kitchen stools, waiting until she was comfortably seated before pouring her a generous glass of red. Filling up his own glass he took a seat beside her, grinning as she dug in; the spaghetti dangling ridiculously from her mouth. Shaking his head he tucked into his own plate and a silence settled over the partners.

 

Slurping up a wayward piece of spaghetti, Diane dabbed her mouth with a serviette, turning to a sniggering Will. 

 

"What?" She asked sipping her wine. 

 

"Nothing," Will chuckled with a shake of his head, his eyes dancing back to his own food. "It's just, you eat spaghetti like a child!" He continued and Diane shoved him in the shoulder.

 

"Give me a break!" She said grumpily, feigning a stern look. "I've had a hard day!" Will smiled bumping his shoulder into hers to capture her attention. 

 

"It's adorable!" He mocked and Diane rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her drink and avoiding his smug face. A silence once again settled between them as they finished off their dinner, idle conversation no longer necessary at this point in their friendship. 

 

Resting her knife and fork together on the plate she turned to her friend. 

 

"Thank you," She repeated kindly and Will reached out for her hand, squeezing it lovingly. 

 

"I'm sorry about today," He began and Diane smiled glumly. "I know it was hard for you," He added and Diane bit her bottom lip again, fearful that this time she wouldn't be able to hold back her sobs. Tears dribbled down her cheeks as she shut her eyes, her shoulders slumping as Will wrapped his arms around them. Holding his partner tightly to his chest he let her cry, let all the emotion of the day wash over them both. He'd heard it in her voice when they'd spoken, heard how much the case had effected her, how personal it had gotten. 

 

Diane Lockhart wasn't one of those overly emotional women, she was strong and proud and for her to fall apart in front of him like this, said a great deal about their relationship and the trust they shared. She trusted him not to hold her tears against her, to see her at her weakest and to comfort her when she broke. 

 

After a few moments, her sobs had eased and she lifted her reddened face from his shirt, her watery eyes meeting his as she forced out a smile. 

 

"I'm sorry," She apologized, swiping angrily the rivers of mascara trailing down her face, looking down and away; embarrassed by her behavior. 

 

"Hey," Will said softly, his fingers lifting her chin so he could see her eyes. Diane gazed into his green orbs, her heart slowing as she took in the loving expression. Will's hand curled around her jaw, his thumb gently stroking her skin; the silence in the room suddenly deafening.

 

Diane let out a breath as Will tilted his head forward, his eyes still locked on hers as he closed the distance between them.

 

"Will," Diane gasped quietly before their mouths met, his lips pressing tightly against hers. Diane's eyes slid closed as Will's free hand came up to the other side of her face, pulling her into him and deepening the kiss. Her tongue slid against his as her hands found his shirt, curling into the tear stained material and keeping him close.

 

The kiss was slow and tender, tongues exploring, testing, loving. They hadn't kissed like this in a very long time; most of their encounters were rough and quick; desperation and lust and rage. As Will slipped off his stool and moved to stand closer to her, Diane moaned, breaking away from his mouth; her breathing heavy. Will's lips quickly found hers again, his fingers expertly unbuttoning her black jacket; eager to get to her skin. 

 

Diane groaned as his tongue once again tangled with hers as she helped his hands to shrug off her jacket. Her dainty fingers quickly found their way to his plaid shirt, tugging at the buttons desperately, her own hunt for skin matching his in enthusiasm. Will let out a growl as his lips left hers, pulling back to meet her eyes. Diane's blue orbs blinked open and she smiled, meeting his intense expression. 

 

"Make me forget, Will," She begged in a whisper and Will smiled, his hand reaching for hers and leading her to the bedroom. Along the way, her turtleneck was discarded, he lost his jeans in the corridor, and she, her bra as he held her to the wall of her room. The trail of clothing led to the over-sized bed and before they knew it, they were moving together; slow and steady, with an intensity they'd promised wouldn't happen again.

 

Diane gasped and arched as she came, pulling him along with her, and holding his body tightly against hers. Will groaned into her neck, breathing heavily as he slowly rolled off her. Sighing as she flopped back into her pillows, she turned to look at her partner.

 

"We shouldn't have done that," She gulped, the shame of their actions washing over her in a cold sweat. Will rolled onto his side, curling his hand around her jaw and pulling her in for another long sensual kiss.

 

"I wanted to," He replied softly as they parted and Diane stared into his eyes.

 

"You're with Tammy," She replied, hating the truth inside the words. He was with Tammy,  _he_  couldn't be doing this,  _they_  shouldn't be doing this.

 

"Not tonight," Will responded intensely, his thumb stroking her cheek gently. Diane let out a sigh, pulling the sheets up to cover them. Shuffling closer to him, she allowed Will to curl his arms around her, her head falling to his chest as they embraced.Will's hand ran gently through her blonde curls, smoothing them and soothing her. 

 

"You can't be here in the morning," She breathed out against him, snuggling deeper into his embrace as she fought to keep her eyes open. 

 

"I know," He responded pressing a kiss to the crown of her head and settling into the pillows. Satisfied with his answer Diane drifted off, her breathing slowing and eventually lulling him into unconsciousness. 

 

Tomorrow morning she would wake to an empty bed, the memory of his slow kisses a shameful reminder that they'd once again stepped over the agreed upon line. They'd spend their Sundays separately, and at work on Monday pretend the whole night had never happened. He'd go back to Tammy and she'd feign happiness at his relationship. Tomorrow they'd be partners again, just friends, but tonight they were more, tonight they were so much more.


	14. The Coup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S02E12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, so this is set in S02E12, Diane and Will have teamed up to go after Bond and so they are plotting behind his back. The bold quotes at the beginning are the actual lines from the show!
> 
> Beta’d by Leann who is too wonderful  
> for words! ♥️
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and review!!

**Will: We can’t be seen together so much, he’ll get suspicious.**

**Diane: Yep. I’ll talk to you later.**

-0-0-0-

 

“Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!” Diane hiccupped breathlessly, her lips pressed hotly against Will’s neck.

Will smirked, loving that he was able to effect her this way. What had started out as a late dinner to plot against Bond had somehow dissolved into sex on his couch. Their meal sat out on the lounge table, getting colder by the second as his large hands dug almost painfully into her hips and he thrust roughly into her.

“Please!” She whined, shivering in his arms, her orgasm so close she could taste it. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she bounced up and down on his lap, her skirt shoved over her hips crudely and her panties cast carelessly away. Diane arched her back, pushing her lace covered breasts up, eager from him finish her off.

Will leant forward, his teeth grazing a nipple through the rough fabric of her bra, and sending a jolt through her body.

“Yes,” She cried too loudly, her back arching as her hips rolled into his and she finally, finally, came. Her body contracted around him, pulling him with her into orgasm. With a loud groan she fell forward onto him, her golden hair fanning out across his bare chest.

“God!” Will exclaimed breathlessly, as his fingers dancing up and down the smooth skin of her back. The pair panted heavily for a few minutes attempting to calm their hearts as they drifted into the afterglow. Diane turned her head to the side, flipping her hair out of her face and laying her ear tightly against his thumping heart.

“We should do that more often…” Diane murmured, slowly kissing a path up his chest to his neck. Will chuckled slightly, smiling as his green eyes met her blue. His large hands cupped her face, tucking loose strands of her hair behind her ears.

“We should.” He agreed with a sly smirk. “But let’s aim for the bed next time,” Diane laughed lowly at that, wincing as she shifted off him.

“Old age catching up to you, William?” She mocked with a grin, standing up to shimmy her skirt back into place.

“Hey!” Will frowned, pushing himself up and resting his head against the couch’s low armrest as he re-buckled his pants. “Maybe if you hadn’t demanded you be on top!’ He fired back with a pointed look and Diane giggled, biting her bottom lip.

“Maybe if you didn’t have such an uncomfortable couch…” She trailed off, moving to sit beside him on the sofa, awkwardly balancing with one leg on and the other off. “Besides,” She continued sexily, curling her hand into his hair and leaning down for a kiss. “You like me on top.” She finished. Will swallowed her seductive words in a deep kiss, his tongue tangling with hers.

His hands came to rest on her waist, moving her until she lay down ontop of him as she continued kissing him.

“I’ve been thinking about this since you walked out of my office today,” He said as they broke apart, his fingers playing dangerously with the clasp of her bra.

“Me too,” She admitted her eyes sparkling as they met his. “There’s something about pretending to fight that just…” She didn’t bother to complete her sentence, the shiver she mimed telling him everything he needed to know.

“I know,” He agreed as she lay her head on his shoulder, lifting her legs and shuffling down so she now lay in the tight space between him and the couch, her right side of her body draped over him. “I like fake fighting with you,”

Diane giggled at that, settling in. She still wore her pencil skirt and bra, and Will was still in his boxers and trousers, yet somehow neither felt the urge to move. In a few minutes they’d break the spell, they’d stand and probably leave a trail of clothing to his bedroom, but for now, they were simply content to cuddle.

It had been months since their last meeting of this kind. His girlfriend and then her threatening to leave had put a halt on anything romantic between them, but tonight felt good, it felt right. Since their breakfast three weeks ago, they’d been sneaking around planning their coup, stolen moments in elevators, late night meetings and secret emails, and so, naturally, it wasn’t long before they fell into old habits. This was what they knew, this was who they were.

“Do you think Bond suspects?” Diane asked, her fingers swirling across the skin of his chest. Will shook his head confidently.

“No. He’s too focused on Bishop at the moment, plus our little charade quashed any doubts.” He grinned happily, recalling the staged fight they’d had this afternoon.

“Academy award worthy,” She agreed with a soft chuckle. Using her hand on his chest to push herself up, she smiled down at him.

“What?” Will asked with a frown, his eyes thinning at the curious look on her features. Before Diane had the chance to reply, there was a loud knock at the door and the partner’s froze. Diane cocked her head to the side, a smirk falling onto her face.

“Is that your other girlfriend?” She joked licking her lips and raising her eyebrows suggestively.

‘Oh no,” Will responded mock-seriously. “She’s hiding in the closet until you leave.” He continued in a hushed tone, making Diane laugh. Carefully, Will shifted out from under her, leaving his partner lying length ways across the sofa, her head propped up on her hand. With a quick peck to her cheek, Will jogged toward the front door, peaking through the small security hole.

His eyes widened as he took in his visitor.

“It’s Bond!” He hissed over his shoulder watching as Diane’s expression suddenly mirrored his own.

“What?” She shout-whispered back, standing quickly and gathering her discarded clothes and shoes.

“Shit!” Will cursed as their third partner knocked again, this time calling out for the owner of the house. “The bedroom!” Will pointed to his left and Diane nodded, quickly picking up her stockings before running into the room. The door clicked shut and Will heard the lock turn. With a sigh of relief he reached down for his shirt, throwing it on, but leaving it unbuttoned.

Pulling the door open, her feigned surprise at his guest.

“Derrick!” He greeted and his partner smiled back at him. A frown forming on the other man’s face as he took in Will’s attire.

“Am I interrupting something?” Derrick questioned with a slow smirk.

“No, nothing, was just about to hop in the shower.” Will lied. “What do you need?” Just as the question left his mouth there was a loud clang that came from his room, Will’s eyes fell closed as Bond’s grew three sizes.

“Is someone else here?” The younger man asked with a knowing look and Will shrugged sheepishly, his lie about the shower now apparent to his guest. “I didn’t know you were seeing anyone?” Bond continued slyly.

“I’m not,” Will replied too quickly and Bond chuckled nodding his head.

“Got you,” He with a slow grin.

“It’s just a bit of fun,” Will tried to defend, and Bond merely held his hands in the air.

“Hey, no judgement man,” He offered. “At least one of the partners is getting some.” Will laughed awkwardly at his statement, knowing his remark was not only a congratulations to him but also a dig at Diane. Oh, if only he knew. “Anyway, I see you’re busy, this can keep for another day.”

“You sure?” Will asked out of obligation and Derrick brushed him off.

“Yeah,” The younger man nodded. “Just wanted to bounce some ideas off you, apparently Diane’s been snooping around litigation.” Will frowned at that, feigning ignorance and mentally scolding himself for asking Diane to look into their options with regards to the litigation lawyers – he should have known Bond would have spies.

“I heard that too, but I don’t think it’s anything. I contacted a few of her high-profile clients and she’d made no more attempts to leave us. We’ve got her right where we want her.”

“Good then,” Bond replied with a smile. “I better get going, I’ll let you get back to…”

Will nodded with a sly grin, his smirk suggesting a whole manner of sins.

“We’ll catch up tomorrow.” Will said as Bond began to walk away.

“Yeah, see you then.” The younger man threw back just as Will closed the door. Sliding the lock shut, he jumped as Diane suddenly appeared at his side.

“Jesus!” He yelped, grasping his heart as he looked to her. Her tight skirt and bra had been discarded and replaced with a tatty, grey Georgetown t-shirt.

Diane stalked over to him slowly, curling her arms around his neck, her blue eyes dark with lust.

“So, you have me right where you want me?” She questioned seductively, a shapely eyebrow bouncing up in amusement.

Will shook his head as he rolled his eyes, his hands falling to her hips. His fingers flirted with the edge of his old shirt, slipping beneath the thin material to caress her thighs.

“Yip.” He responded and Diane threw her head back in a low laugh.

“And where exactly is that?” She purred.

“Right,” He began as he slowly walked them to the nearest wall; pushing her body up against it. His fingers moved higher under the t-shirt until she gasped, her eyes falling shut. “...here” He finished as he dipped his fingers into her heat.

Diane hummed, biting her bottom lip to conceal a smile.

“Good then,” She smiled, her hips bucking into his hand. “So then the coup’s still on?”

Will chuckled as his thumb rubbed at her, his mouth falling to her neck and leaving biting nips on her skin.

“The coup is still on.” He grinned, scraping his teeth down her throat. “Which means we still can’t be seen talking to each other.” His voice was hot in her ear and her hands curled into the collar of his shirt; pulling him impossibly closer.

“Good, because the last thing I want to do is talk,” Diane replied with a gasp and Will laughed.

“So let’s not talk then…” He concluded and the pair proceeded to show just how good they were at not talking.

 


	15. Diane's Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S02E13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, so at this point I don't even know if anyone is still reading this or is interested in where it's going but I love them so much I'm continuing it anyway. This chapter takes place in S02E13, in which Will, Diane and David Lee meet at her house to discuss getting rid of Bond. This clip takes place minutes after that once David Lee has left. 
> 
> It was beta'd by the Secret-Smut-Goddess Leann and is dedicated to CrazyMaryT - who is wonderful and constantly reviews my work and makes my day, MaryT, thank you, thank you, thank you!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

**David Lee: How sweet, you two have made up.**

**Will: Isn’t it adorable?**

-0-0-0-

“Well then,” Diane said as she fell back into her sofa, looking up to Will from the comfort of the cushions. Will smiled moving to sit on the small coffee table directly opposite her.

“Yeah.” Will agree resting his elbows on his knees and his head on his intertwined hands. 

“You think this’ll work?” She asked softly, sitting up slightly so she was closer to him. Will shrugged, flashing her a charming smile.

“We bring on Julius and we’ll be good.” He responded confidently and Diane smiled.

“Okay,” She agreed and Will nodded, his eyes suddenly glued to her lips. “Will?” She called but he was too distracted to reply, his body leaning into her almost on it’s own accord. Before Diane knew what was happening, Will’s lips had crashed into her, his large hand snaking through her blonde curls.

“Mmhm,” She moaned into his mouth, her eyes rolling back in her head, as his tongue tangled with hers. His free hand had snuck it’s way down to the hem of her baby blue dress and was slowly dancing it’s up along her silky stockings. Diane groaned as his neat nails grazed the exposed skin at the top of her thighs, her body instinctively moving toward him. 

“We shouldn’t,” She gasped as his mouth pulled back, moving instead to press hot, wet kisses down her neck. 

“Ah-huh.” Will agreed not really listening as he sucked on the soft skin beneath her ear, his fingers tickling the thin lace beneath the skirt of her dress. Diane whispered as his digits grazed heated flesh, her mind saying stop and her body not caring. Her small hands moved to grip his face, pulling his lips back to hers and kissing him passionately. Her body shuddered as Will’s touch finally ventured passed the lace of her panties and Diane groaned loudly into his mouth.

Will smiled against her lips, loving the way she reacted to him. With another deep kiss he pulled back to watch her as his fingers worked her over. Diane’s blue eyes met him dead on, her chest heaving with each shuddering breath, her knuckles turning white as she dug them into the edge of the couch. Will maintained their eye contact, watching as her mouth fell open as he used his thumb to rub roughly against her.

“Will,” She gasped, thrusting into his hand with each movement, desperately fighting the urge to close her eyes. Will smiled as she bit her bottom lip, her legs falling open even wider. His eyes never left hers, as if daring her, pushing her to see how far he could get before she’d shut her own. Will smiled at her, his grin telling her how much he was enjoying this pseudo staring contest. 

Will smirked proudly as her panting got louder and louder and her hips thrust faster and faster into his hand. He pushed his thumb against her clit purposefully and drew small circles on it. Diane whimpered, her eyes still locked on his, fighting to stay open. With a dark smile, Will removed his fingers from her completely, Diane’s cry of agony making it all the more satisfying as he thrust them forcefully back in and watched her fall apart. 

Diane’s eyes rolled back into her head as she came, her hands reaching out to grab onto his shoulders as her body shook and shivered. 

“God,” She gasped, her head falling against his shoulder, her mouth hot against his neck. Will continued his ministrations until she could take no more and shied away. Her lips moved against the skin of his throat, her teeth nipping ever so slightly. 

With a shuddering breath, she pushed herself up and away from him. She gripped the wrist of his hand which was still tormenting her under her dress and forced it back.

“Stop.” She said quietly, breathing deeply to calm her heart rate. Will chuckled lowly, shaking his head as he met her clouded eyes. 

“David Lee thinks we’re adorable.” He said with a boyish smile and Diane couldn’t help but laugh as he recalled the conversation from earlier that day.

“He’s just happy we aren’t fighting anymore.” She responded with a playful roll of her eyes.

“I’m happy about that too.” Will said, his tone suddenly far more serious than a moment ago. Diane hand reached over and squeezed his thigh, her eyes locking on his.

“Me too,” She replied.

“I wouldn’t want to do it without you.” He admitted and Diane gulped, her eyes clouding slightly as she smiled widely.

“I didn’t want to do it without you either.” She said and Will knew she was talking about her almost leaving just a few weeks ago. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on her lips, his hand curved under her chin as they broke apart.

“We don’t have to be in court for another hour.” He said his voice suggestively low and Diane bit her bottom lip. With a twinkle in her eye, she stood slowly, her hand tugging on his and leading up the staircase to her room.


	16. S01E16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S01E16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter doesn’t fit into the chronological order, it’s actually set in S01E16 and is based off the small shove Will gives Diane in the hallway. He literally touches her chest and you cannot tell me they weren’t sleeping together!! 
> 
> Anyway, hopefully this will push me into writing this fic and inspire more lockner!
> 
> Beta’d by my fangirl soulmate Leann! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“We need to talk.”

“I thought we’d agreed you weren’t allowed to use those words anymore.” Will replied without looking up from the document he was reading. Diane rolled her eyes, closing the door to his office and leaning back against the glass with a smirk.

“Don’t worry,” Diane chuckled lowly, moving into the room with a smirk. “I’m not pregnant and it’s definitely not yours.” Will snorted out a laugh, his eyes bouncing up with a grin.

“Definitely not?” He joked with a raised eyebrow.

“Trust me Will, even if it were a possibility- which it’s not, you and I are practically a condom commercial.” She replied with a knowing look. Will nodded, crossing his arms over his chest with an amused grin.

“So what is it? Come to nag me about the Cubs tickets again?”

“No," She replied with mocking glare. "Although, it would really help us," Her blue eyes met his pointedly. Will snorted, rocking back and forth on his chair as he laced his fingers together behind his head.

"Not gonna happen," He sing-songed with a genuine Will Gardner smile.

"We'll see," She replied with a sly smirk and thinned eyes, her tone ominous. Will pressed his lips together to hide a smirk, shaking his head in amusement. Diane rolled her eyes at his reaction. "I actually came to talk with you about yesterday, when you got back from Court?"

"What about it?" He asked curiously, scooting forward to cross his arms and lean on his desk.

"We were walking through the office and you touched me." She said, perching herself neatly on the edge of his armchair.

"I touched you?" He frowned incredulously, his voice dripping with unconcealed amusement.

"You put your hand on my chest," She continued, taking on more of a serious tone as she crossed her legs. Will's eyes followed the movement closely, his mouth opening slightly as her skirt rode a little higher and he caught a glimpse of the lacy top of her hold-ups. "And..." She continued in a drawl, ducking her head to meet his gaze and direct it upwards. Will had the decency to flush as his hazel eyes bounced back to her face. "Will, you can't touch me like that in public.” She finished folding her arms meaningfully.

Will nodded pensively, thinking for a moment before standing up slowly and moving toward her.

"Why?" He smouldered, leaning against the edge of his desk. "Because it turned you on?" Diane snorted, rolling her eyes so hard they practically fell out of her head.

"Believe me Will, it takes more to get me going than the mere touch of your hand." She scoffed out a laugh as he swaggered forward, coming to a stop in front of her. He smiled charmingly as his hand reached out daringly, his fingers toying with the top button.

“Not in my experience,” He responded with a seductive smirk.

Diane shot him a dark look, her eyes thinned. Her hand moved to grip his wrist tightly, twisting it until she saw him wince slightly.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" She smiled menacingly, dropping his hand and uncrossing her legs as she moved to stand. "I don't want anyone to find out."

"What that you're screwing the boss?" Will laughed as she pushed passed him, heading for the door. Diane snorted, turning back to him with an incredulous smile as her hands fell to her hips.

"Oh William," She began in a condescending purr. "I think we both know who's screw the boss," Her accompanying chuckle was full and rich and had Will floundering.

"Just because I let you be on top doesn't make you the boss!" He responded defensively, petulantly.

"You let me be on top?" She snarked out sarcastically, not even trying to conceal her wide grin. Will's eyes thinned as he smirked back at her.

"It's the gentlemanly thing to do," He offered curtly and Diane threw her head back in a full bellied laugh.

"Oh, so you're a gentleman now?" She fired back with a raised eyebrow and a dirty smirk.

"Yes, Ma'am," Will replied adopting a southern drawl as he met her shining eyes. Diane merely shook her head, biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing again. "Now," Will said catching her attention again. "Is there anything else you need, Miss Lockhart," The way her name rolled off his tongue sent a shiver down her spine, a shiver that was amplified as his eyes danced slowly down her body intently.

"Yes!" Diane responded quickly, trying hard to suppress the giddiness that came with his blatant lust for her.

"Well?"

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" He asked with an adorably confused grin.

"Like you're picturing me naked!" She fired back hotly, her voice low, sexy and pointed. Will laughed smugly, moving to lean against his desk again, crossing his arms casually.

"I don't have to picture it," He smirked. "If I wanted. It could be reality in minutes!" Diane snorted out another laugh, her smirk mimicking his.

"A little cocky aren't you?"

Will shot her a shit-eating grin, his eyebrows bouncing up and down suggestively.

"A lot cocky, but you already knew that!" He fired back quickly and Diane dissolved into another fit of giggles.

"I can't believe you just used that line!" She gasped out between laughs.

"Why?" He asked tilting his head to the side. "Is it working?" Diane shook her head, biting her bottom lip as she turned to walk out of the door.

Will frowned at her retreating form, slightly disappointed she was ending their sparring.

Suddenly, Diane flicked her hair, turning back over her shoulder with an amused smile.

"Not in the slightest, but keep trying, I do enjoy some late night comedy."


	17. “Let’s not fight Dear,”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S02E14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Adamary, who loves them most! <3

**Viola Walsh: Just, go to hell! It’s no wonder that they call you an ice-queen behind your back!**

**Diane Lockhart: Where is this coming from Viola? I have been nothing but straightforward with you…**

**Viola Walsh: You’ve been nothing but a conniving bitch!**

**-0-0-0-**

Diane sighed deeply, slipping her feet from her heels and throwing them onto her coffee table as she sunk into the cushions of her couch. Lifting her tumbler of bourbon to her lips she hummed as the liquid burned down her throat.

Today had been a good day. She and Will were back on track, the firm was doing well, and just this afternoon they’d acquired a new client. Things were looking up, soon Bond would be out, and everything would be back to normal.

“Diane?” A knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts, her blue eyes falling to her partner. “What are you still doing here?” Will asked with a puzzled smile, slowly walking into the room. It was well after midnight, and even the most devoted had left hours ago.

Diane remained silent, merely lifting her glass with a smile. Will shook his head in a silent laugh, moving to drop down beside her. Diane took another sip of her drink as her partner let out a loud groan of exhaustion.

Resting her head on the back of the sofa, she nudged Will’s thigh with her own until he rolled his head and looked at her. No words were needed as she passed him the glass of amber liquid, smiling as he took a healthy gulp.

“What a day!” He exclaimed after a beat, handing the drink back to her, his eyes locked on her lips as they touched the glass in the exact place his had not a moment ago.

“Yeah,” She agreed with a soft sigh, her eyes falling closed as she snuggled deeper into the soft seat, her head lolling to the side and falling onto his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” He asked after a long moment, slipping the glass from her fingers and taking another sip.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” She countered with a frown and Will shrugged, his shoulder jostling her head and forcing her to lift it. Shifting so one of her legs was beneath her, she turned to face him.

“Viola was pretty intense today.” He offered cautiously, and Diane scoffed out a laugh, shaking her head with bright, amused eyes. Will’s brow furrowed at the reaction, shifting so he too was facing her dead on. “It’s not funny Diane,” He began in an annoyed voice. “She said some pretty awful things.”

Diane’s small chuckle burst into a full-on laugh, her head thrown backward as she shrieked in amusement. Diane gasped, her hand flying to her chest to calm her breathing as she tried to simmer down.

“You think… that… was… awful?” She rasped out humorously, her smile bright and wide. Will grumbled to himself, taking another sip of the bourbon as he glared at her darkly. “Oh Will,” She cooed, cupping his face with her one hand and prying the alcohol from him with her other. “You are very sweet sometimes,” She said with a loving gaze.

Will frowned deeper, not enjoying the feeling of condescension.  Diane shook her head with a soft grin, sipping on the drink.

“That was nothing,” She commented with another small giggle, passing the glass back to him. Her hand fell to his knee, squeezing it comfortingly.

“Diane,” Will began, looking at her earnestly. “She was pretty harsh…” He trailed off and she could tell from his tone he was about to chastise her for being so cavalier about her friend’s words.

“Will,” She chuckled with an amused shake of her head. “This isn’t the first time I’m being called a bitch, or an ice queen for that matter.” She offered, and Will’s lips pursed, his eyes wide with concern. “And it probably won’t be the last.”

“Diane, she’s your friend.” He breathed out and Diane smirked. “To say things like that to your face…”

“Honestly, I’d rather her say them to my face than behind my back,” She mumbled, rolling her eyes as she reached out for the bourbon once again.

“Diane,” He warned, and Diane let out a huff.

“It’s not a big deal, Will. People say things like that all the time!”

“What?” He all but growled out, his eyes widening in anger and horror.

“Oh, don’t act so innocent,” She scoffed, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow meaningfully. “You gonna tell me you’ve never called me a bitch?” She continued expectantly, her eyes boring into his knowingly.

“I-, I just-“ He fumbled over his words as Diane chuckled lowly.

“Will,” She interrupted with a charming smile. “It’s okay, I’ve called you worse.” She shrugged, and Will’s mouth fell open aghast. “And it’s certainly not the first time Viola has spewed ugly words.”

“I don’t understand,” Will began in confusion, reaching over to take the glass from her hand. “I thought you were friends?” Diane shrugged, rolling her eyes as she held her hand out requesting the last sip of the bourbon.

Throwing the amber liquid back, she hummed at the taste before setting the tumbler onto the coffee table.

“Viola Walsh and I have never been friends, per se, more allies.” She began with a thoughtfully purse of her lips. “We went to school together, then to law school, worked at the same firms, but we’ve never really been friends. We are on the same side… sometimes,” She acknowledged with a small smile and a casual shrug. “When it benefitted us, but mostly we compete against each other.”

Will frowned, his lips pursed together in confusion. Diane laughed slightly at his expression.

“In what way?” Her partner asked, cocking his head to the side.

“In every way,” Diane replied simply. “Grades, achievements, friends, boyfriends, promotions – making partner was a big one.” She continued thoughtfully. “I was lucky Stern couldn’t keep it in his pants, meant I beat her to partner.” She finished with a smug smile, the pride evident in her eyes.

“Wow,” Will commented quietly, shaking his head in disbelief. Diane chuckled low in her throat at his awe.

“Women are just as bad as men, Will. Sometimes even worse.” She offered nonchalantly.

“No, I mean wow, I never thought I’d hear someone say they were lucky Stern couldn’t keep his pants zipped.” He joked, his smile wide and dazzling. Diane threw her head back, laughing loudly.

“Yes,” Diane agreed still chuckling, her smile bright. “I suppose not.” Will stood suddenly, walking over to her desk to grab the bottle of bourbon before moving back to the couch and flopping down beside her, his thigh touching her knee. Lifting the bottle to his lips, her took a long swig, his eyes locked on hers the entire time.

Diane’s eyebrows raised comically as she watched her partner gulp down the burning liquid, her hand dumbly taking the bottle as he offered it to her. Instead of taking a sip however, Diane held the bottle in her lap.

“What are you doing Will?” She asked confused by his odd expression. Will smiled, his large fingers curling around the neck of the bottle and tugging it away from her again. His hazel eyes shone brightly in the dim office as he took another sip of the alcohol.

“I’m getting drunk so you can take advantage of me,” He answered her question seriously, his smile naughty as he raised an eyebrows suggestively. Diane bit her bottom lip to hide a smile of her own, her eyes raking over his daring expression.

“And what makes you think I’d want to take advantage of you?” She all but purred, shifting her body closer to his, her slim hand falling to his upper thigh. Will leant forward setting the glass bottom onto the coffee table before turning back to her, his own hand mimicking hers as he placed it high on her leg.

“Because it gets you hot,” He announced, dipping his head forward to press a soft, wet kiss to the exposed skin of her throat. Diane hummed, her eyes sliding shut as she let him suck and nip at her neck.

“What’s that?” She asked in a breathless daze, her free hand curling into the collar of his shirt and pulling him more firming against her. Will chuckled, his teeth capturing her earlobe and tugging sexily.

“Beating Viola,” He growled lowly into her ear, making his partner gasp. Diane moved back, her hands both shifting to cup Will’s face as she dragged him toward her.

Will grinned into the kiss, his mouth hot on hers. Their lips melded together, practicing a dance they already knew by heart; teeth clashing with tongues in a fierce battle. The pair were left gasping for air as he drew back, smiling as her lips followed his eager for more.

Diane groaned as he stood, pulling her up with him before shifting her so she was lying on the couch; his body quickly following hers. Diane bit her bottom lip as Will’s fingers fiddled with the zip of her pants, his mouth bruising the pale skin of her neck as her fingers in his hair held his lips to her.

“Are we doing this here?” She rasped, her hips thrusting up into his hand as it snuck beneath the thin fabric of her panties. Will growled into her collarbone, nipping at the sensitive skin when his fingers found her wet.

“I just thought of one more thing you have that Viola doesn’t,” He said, his thumb circling her into breathless pants. He smiled, lifting his head to watch her expression. Her eyes were dark with lust, her mouth hanging open slightly and she released small whimpers with ever movement of his digits.

“What’s that?” Diane shivered, her hand threading through his hair and pulling his lips back to hers for another hungry kiss. Will’s tongue stole her breath as his fingers stole her sanity, the combination heady and toppling.

After a few more kisses, Will pulled back, his smile smug as he met her wanton eyes.

“Me.”


	18. No questions asked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S02E15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For J who probably won’t read this and for Adamary who loves them the most! <3
> 
> Beta’d by the wonderful Hollie. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“Kurt,” Diane gasped as he pushed her against her front door. His lips were hot on her throat, his fingers dangerously high beneath her skirt. “Kurt, stop,” She whimpered out in a giggle, relishing in the feeling of him pressed into her. Kurt’s free hand slipped into her hair, angling her head as he once again dipped forward and kissed her.  
  
Diane moaned at the sensation, her own hands gripping either side of his face as her lips slid against his. She could taste the mint of her toothpaste on his tongue, the same freshness she’d tasted this morning in her shower, and then again on her kitchen counter.   
  
“Stop,” She panted as she pushed him off slightly, her smile; goofy and wide as she met his seductive gaze. Kurt’s hand curved around her thigh, sliding even higher to squeeze her arse. Diane bit her bottom lip as her eyes locked on his, his fingers flirting with the lace of her panties.  
  
“You’re insatiable,” She purred, her hands on his chest that were meant to stop his advances, traitorously curling around the lapels of his plaid shirt; pulling him closer.  
  
“Mhmm, and you’re gorgeous.” He flirted back in a low voice, his eyes dark and lustful as he ducked down to place more kisses against her neck; his biting nips sending shivers down her spine.  
  
“Stop,” She giggled, biting into her bottom lip to stifle a groan. “I’m going to be late for work.” She told him seriously.  
  
“Technically, you work for me,” Kurt hummed into her collarbone, his teeth just scraping the sensitive skin. His free hand drifted to the hem of her skirt, slowly tugging it up.  
  
“Technically,” Diane conceded, her own hand stopping his from pushing up her skirt any further. “But,” She continued pushing back from him with a pointed smirk. “You’re not my only client.”  
  
Kurt chuckled lowly, his hand under her skirt slowly drifiting back down her thigh. He smiled at her in a charmingly seductive way before he bent forward to kiss her; tongue first. Diane groaned into the embrace, her hand threading into his hair to keep him as close as possible as she deepened the kiss.  
  
“I better be the only one you do this with,” He growled lowly into her ear as they broke apart, his mouth stealing a few more wet kisses from her skin before he pulled back to look at her. His hands moved to her hips, his thumbs stroking across her hipbones as they stared at each other.  
  
“Kurt, She gasped, her hips bumping out from the door and rocking against him. “Stop,” She begged again and this time Kurt relented. His forehead fell to her shoulder as he let out an exaggerated groan. Diane giggled, her fingers threading through his hair as she angled his face up.   
  
Her eyes were dark with lust as they dropped to his lips.   
  
“Let me go now, and tonight, I’ll let you do that thing you like,” She offered with a knowing smirk, her eyes dangerous as they locked on his. Kurt licked his lips before dipping his head in a nod. Diane smiled widely at that, pulling his mouth to hers for one last open-mouthed kiss.   
  
“That’s a little preview, just for you cowboy,” She gasped breathlessly as they pulled apart and Kurt’s hand squeezed her arse, his fingers making her giggle.   
  
“I’ll see you in court, Miss Lockhart.” He said smoothly, pecking her lips once more before stepping back completely. Diane bit her bottom lip, moving to her left to allow him to pull open her front door. Her smile shining through her eyes as well as her lips.  
  
“Kurt,” She suddenly called out, causing him to spin on his boots. Diane grinned sexily, stepping through the doorway and tugging his mouth back to hers for one last kiss. 

“I’ll see you later.” She promised, releasing him and stepping back, the grin on her face as wide as his.  
  
Diane bit her bottom lip, leaning on the railing at the top of the stairs to her house, watching like a lovesick fool as he walked away. Shaking herself out of her reverie she turned and headed back inside, checking her lipstick in the hallway mirror before grabbing her handbag and moving to leave her apartment. She spun to lock her front door, a silly, schoolgirl smile still plastered across her features as she checked the handle one last time before moving to descend the stairs.   
  
Her feet came to an abrupt halt as she came face to face with her partner.  
  
“Will!” She gasped in shock, her eyes wide as she took in the other lawyer. His smile was meek as he met her eyes, his hands both holding a cup of coffee.   
  
“Surprise,” He offered lamely with a small shrug.  
  
“Hi,” She greeted, gulping as she looked up and down the street. “Uh, um how long have you been here?” She questioned trying to sound casual as she forced a bright smile.  
  
Will smirked offering her one of the coffees.   
  
“I saw McVeigh leave, if that’s what you’re asking.” He replied with a knowing look, his face impassive. Diane felt her cheeks flush, her embarrassment quickly turning to anger as she registered his tone. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she snatched the coffee from his outstretched hand.   
  
“Well, if you came here to lecture me,  I’m in no mood.” She snapped, stepping around him. Her strides were purposeful as her heels clicked upon the concrete, the cool Chicago air biting against her flaming cheeks.  
  
“Diane!” Will called jogging to keep up with her. His hand reached out for her elbow, slowing her and spinning her to face him. “I didn’t come to check up on you,” He offered with a small shrug and an uncharacteristically shy smile. Diane merely glared back at him, her eyes thinned.   
  
“No, that’s what you’ve got Alicia for.” She fired back meanly, raising her eyebrows in a sneer. Will had the decency to look ashamed, ducking his head slightly.   
  
“I guess I deserved that,” He replied with a glum, accepting smirk, his eyes meeting hers warily.   
  
“You do.” She replied smartly, her gaze steady and concentrated.  
  
Will pressed his lips together.  
  
“I guess I owe you an apology.” He said softly, and Diane’s eyebrow bounced up as a smirk slipped onto her lips.   
  
“You guess?” She asked, her incredulity leaking through her words.  
  
“Okay I do.” He conceded. “I’m sorry, Diane.”  
  
“For...?” She prompted with a smirk.  
  
“You’re gonna make me say it?” He whined petulantly but Diane merely raised her eyebrows, giving him a pointed look over the rim of her coffee cup as she sipped the hot liquid.   
  
“Okay fine.” He sighed exaggeratedly, rolling his eyes to the sky. “I’m sorry I sent Alicia to spy on you.” There was a long beat as the partners merely looked at one another. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Diane cracked a smile.   
  
“You’re lucky this is such good coffee.” She offered, her smirk making Will grin. “Come on,” She added. “Walk me to work.”  Will nodded, happily falling into step beside her.   
  
“So,” He began after a few blocks of sipping their coffees silently.  
  
“If you finish that sentence with anything related to Kurt McVeigh...” She warned with thinned blue eyes, and Will chuckled.   
  
“Okay.” He laughed out, shaking his head; she knew him so well. “What do you want to talk about?” He asked glancing to the side.  
  
Diane smiled, taking another healthy sip of her coffee.   
  
“Bond?” She suggested, and Will made a face; his gurgle of annoyance enough to make her drop the subject.   
  
“Maybe we should just walk?” Will said, bumping his shoulder into hers lovingly. Diane nodded, accepting his offer and looping her arm through his.  
  
“I think I might be falling in love with him.” She said after a long moment, her eyes not daring to meet her partners.  
  
“Bond?” Will teased, throwing her a sideways smirk. Diane rolled her eyes with a sigh, clearly unamused by his joke. They fell in the to another bout of silence, the sound of their shoes on the pavement and the city buzz the only sound between them.  
  
“I thought we weren’t talking about McVeigh.” Will said after a while, his eyes locked on the street ahead, not daring to meet hers.  
  
“No, I said you weren’t allowed to ask about him.” She told him pointedly, a small smile curling at the tips of her lips.  
  
“Oh.” Will nodded in understanding, a grin of his own tugging on his mouth.  
  
“Yep.” They walked silently for a few more blocks before coming to a stop near a bin, both discarding their empty coffee cups.  
  
“So, you really like him then?” Will asked meeting her gaze head on.  
  
“I do. I know it’s crazy, but I do.” She admitted almost shyly, her blush heating up her cheeks.  
  
“And, you’re telling me because of the deal.” He continued knowingly, his tone neutral as he summed up her thoughts.  
  
“Yes.” She replied, before quickly backtracking. “No. I don’t know.” She sighed, shutting her eyes in an uncharacteristically timid tone. “Maybe?”  
  
“Okay,” Will frowned, his fingers tapping her chin to tilt her eyes back up to his.  
  
Diane gulped.   
  
“He asked me to marry him.” She said shyly from beneath her lashes. Will’s eyes widened at that, his surprise evident. “At least I think he did,” She puzzled with a coy, dreamy smile. “It, it was a proposal of sorts.” She finally finished, meeting his gaze once again.   
  
Will could read her happiness in her features, could see how serious she was about this man. His heart suddenly ached as he realised how awful he’d been to her about a man who clearly cared about his friend.  
  
“So, it’s serious?” He concluded, not really needing an answer.   
  
“Yeah,” Diane nodded with a small shrug. “I guess so.”  
  
“What did you say?” Will suddenly questioned, his heart sinking as he thought about her possible response. He wasn’t ready to let her go, wasn’t ready to let what they had go- whatever it was. He knew this was the deal, if either one of them ever got serious, they’d break it off, but somehow – he never imagined it would ever happen.  
  
“Nothing yet. I mean I’m not even sure it was a real proposal. And with everything going on with Bond…” She trailed off unsurely and Will breathed a sigh of relief, maybe she wasn’t about to leave him and run away with a Cowboy after all.  
  
“Do you want it to be?” He questioned, tilting his head.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Do you want it to be a real proposal?”   
  
“I don’t know,“ She gasped out in surprise. Truth be told she hadn’t thought that far, between the case and the sex and Bond trying to take her seat, she hadn’t had a chance to think about what this sort of proposal would mean. She liked Kurt, maybe even loved him and the idea of running away with him was more than appealing, but she couldn’t leave her firm, could she?  
  
The pair were silent for a long moment just staring at each other.   
  
“Diane,” He began pragmatically. “The deal is no questions asked. If you want to be with McVeigh, all you have to do is tell me.” He finished with a confident smile he didn’t truly mean, hoping his uncertainly was hidden beneath his assured words.  
  
Diane blinked at her partner, her heart conflicted. Part of her was desperate to run off with Kurt, kiss him senseless and forget the world. But she couldn’t do that, could she? Not with the vote with Bond coming up, she couldn’t leave Will, her firm, her life.   
  
“I like him, Will.” She finally offered up, her voice small but certain.  
  
Will smiled sadly, his eyes sparkling.   
  
“So, this is over.” He responded knowingly, and Diane bit her bottom lip, shrugging sheepishly. After an awkward moment she nodded.   
  
“I feel like I should apologize or something. I feel like I’m breaking up with you.” She laughed out nervously, her heart thundering in her ears.  
  
“Diane,“ Will smiled, his hand coming up to cup her cheek; his thumb swiping delicately across her cheek bone. “It’s okay.” He continued kindly, his hand falling from her face to squeeze her hand comfortingly; the action meant for her resolve but for his too.  
  
“Okay.” She nodded, a slow grin curling onto her lips.  
  
“We both knew this day would come.” He smiled wryly, shrugging casually and tugging on her hand; pulling her along with him as he started toward the office again.  
  
“I suppose,” She offered quietly as they fell into a rhythm again, walking side by side into the city.   
  
“I didn’t even think it would be McVeigh though,” He joked, and Diane rolled her eyes.   
  
“I’m never gonna hear the end of this, am I?” She laughed back.  
  
“Diane you’re in love with a Republican. You think I’m ever gonna let you live that down?” He responded with a chuckle of his own, shaking his head in amusement. Diane merely laughed, remaining silent for the remainder of their walk; her mind racing.  
  
Is this what she wanted? Kurt McVeigh, with his guns and politics and gorgeous green eyes? Could she really leave Will, and the firm? Did she really want to end their arrangement? Her heart pounded as her thoughts swirled round and round in her brain. Taking a deep breath as they rounded the corner to their building, she squared her shoulders. Today, she’d focus on the case, focus on getting Kurt the justice he deserved and then, well, then all she had to do was make one of the biggest decisions of her life. A causal Thursday.  
 


	19. The perfect couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S02E16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say, other than you all should blame missing_marbles for this. She convinced me to post this chapter and beta'd - so seriously if it's total crap... that's on her.
> 
> Besides that, set in S02E16 in which Diane and Will take back the firm.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Will sighed as he sank back into the couch, his empty glass sitting beside hers on her desk. Rolling his head to the side he looked to his partner, a curious expression splashed across her face.

“What are you thinking?” He asked with a lazy smile, his body pleasantly buzzed. They’d spent the evening drinking, dancing and celebrating their win over Bond. They’d outvoted the younger man and taken their firm back.

Tomorrow they’ll begin to mend the cracks that Bond had made but tonight, it was just them. The perfect couple. 

“I was just thinking about what you said,” she said with a grin that didn’t quite meet her eyes.

Will frowned slightly, a feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. Diane had been acting strange the entire evening, while she should have been happy and proud of their achievement there’d been a certain edge to her; a kind of anger. Her smirk now was unnerving, her eyes dark in the dimly lit office. 

They’d told the staff to go home early, happy to empty the offices and celebrate just the two of them. They’d had a few more glasses of bourbon, stumbled around the office in an awkward slow dance and relished in their victory, but despite it all, she’d seemed odd.

Her smile wasn’t as bright, her eagerness to drink uncharacteristic and her words of joy laced with sorrow.

“What did I say?” He asked nervously, not liking how she couldn’t meet his eyes anymore.

“About us being the perfect couple…” she trailed off, carefully unbuttoning her intricate white blazer and dropping it to the floor. Will’s green eyes followed the garment nervously. 

“Yeah?” He frowned as she walked toward him, predatory in the most uncomfortable way.

“I’ve always thought the sex was pretty good.” She finished coming to stand in front of him. Will’s eyes thinned as he looked up at her. She was trying too hard, forcing the flirting in a way she’d never done before. Her tone was thick with a feigned seduction that left Will suspicious. 

Suddenly Diane swung her leg over his thighs, her hands falling to his shoulders as she lowered her body to straddle him. Her eyes still looking anywhere but into his.

“Diane?” he questioned cautiously, but she ducked her lips to his throat, sloppily kissing her way down to his collarbone. “Diane, wait,” his hands fell to her hips, trying to keep her from grinding against him, his neck craning to get away from her mouth. “Diane wait!”

“Come on, Will!” she growled, sneaking a hand between them to grasp him, her touch clumsily firm. “Let’s fuck,” she groaned into his neck, her eyes pressed into his slightly stubbly skin, her hips rocking into his purposefully. Will gulped trying to steady her, his hand pushing at hers in his lap. Something wasn’t right, he could almost feel her forcing herself into this. “Come on!” she growled again, pushing harder into him. 

Her face left his neck, her mouth desperately crashing into his as she tried to kiss him. 

“Come on, you know you want it!” she mumbled into his lips, her tongue darting out to swipe across his. “Fuck me.” 

Will frowned trying to pull back from her embrace. This wasn’t Diane, sure she could be the aggressor in their relationship, but this felt…something was wrong. 

“Diane, I don’t think,” he tried again but her grip on him tightened as he growled. Part of him was desperate to let this happen. They’d been apart since her case with McVeigh and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss her touch, but something felt off, this wasn’t how they did things. 

“Good, don’t think,” she whispered, her hands tugging at his pants. Her lips moved back to his neck, kissing him hard and viciously, uncaring of his obvious hesitation.

“No Diane, I don’t want-“ he tried and Diane’s head popped up at that, her eyes meeting his darkly.

“Well I do,” she said firmly, stroking him and grinding her body into his. Will’s eyes thinned at her words, almost certain her could see her eyes glazed over with water in the lamplight. “So touch me!” she demanded, ducking again to kiss him. Will tried to tear his lips away from hers, backing away from her; his hands trying to stop her advances.

His hands moved to her biceps, large fingers gripping her tightly as he held her away from him. His green eyes tried to meet her blue but she refused him this time, using her blonde curls to hide her expression.

“Come on!” she hissed out again, ducking forward in another attempt to embrace him. Her fingers ripped through his belt and zipper viciously. Will bulked as she tried to slip her hand into his boxers, using all his strength to shove her off him. 

Diane tumbled to the floor gracelessly, her eyes just as wide as Wills as she looked up to her partner. 

“Diane, I’m sorry,” Will began, horror written across his furrowed brow, as if he too couldn’t quite believe he’d pushed her to the ground. “I’m sorry-“ he tried again, his hands hanging dumbly in mid-air as he blinked at her. 

Diane let out a shuddering breath, her whole body shaking as she met his gaze. Tears suddenly filled her eyes, burning them as her hand slowly moved to cover her mouth. A groan escaped her lips, the sound painful and barely muffled by her slim fingers. 

“Diane,” Will leant forward worriedly, his heart thundering against his ribcage as he watched his crumpled partner fall apart. 

“I’m sorry,” Diane cried out suddenly, her hands falling to his knees, her face burrowing into his lap as she repeated the words over and over. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Will’s hands hovered in the air for a second, unsure of what was happening. Diane’s words drifted into unintelligible sobs as he slipped his fingers through her golden hair, smoothing her as she cried into his lap. 

Will stared down at the mess of blonde on his thighs, he could feel her tears seeping through his slacks and onto his skin. He was sure he hadn’t hurt her, yes, she’d tumbled backward but the couch was low to the ground, he knew he couldn’t have hurt her. Was it his rejection? He’d stopped her almost violent come ons, but that couldn’t be it, could it? His thoughts raced round and round, his mind dizzy with both the alcohol and confusion. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered dumbly, stroking her hair with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. Diane’s fingers curled into his pants tightly, her nails digging through the cloth as if he was the very gravity holding her to the earth. “I’m here,” he offered, his hands trying to calm her in the dimly lit office. 

The pair sat like that for long minutes, if asked, he’d swear she cried into his lap for hours, sobbed her heart out for days. It felt like an eternity before her hiccupping cries eventually stopped. 

His awkwardly big hands continued to caress her hair, her shoulders, her back; giving comfort in the only way he knew how. It was a few more minutes of pained silence before she worked up the courage to lift her head from his thigh. Her eyes were drowned in mascara, her cheeks littered with blotches of red. 

She moved slowly, as if even lifting her head was excruciating. Her hands remained passively on his thigh as she licked her lips; breathing in deeply. 

Will took the opportunity to shuffle forward and off the couch, moving so his back rested against the sofa and he sat beside her. Diane flashed him a watery smile as she took another shaky breath.

“I’m sorry,” she said again, her voice calm and pragmatic as she looked to him. 

“Okay,” he replied not knowing what else to say. “Diane,” he tried, his hand falling to cover hers on his cross legs. 

“He _left **,”** she_ cut him off in a whisper. Will’s eyes thinned, his thumb caressing the back of her hand soothingly as he cocked his head in confusion. 

“McVeigh,” he said after a moment, wary of her reaction. Diane gulped nodding sadly as a few stray tears dripped down her cheeks.

“He _left,” she_  repeated, a sob suddenly rattling through her body. She looked down to their entangled hands, hiding beneath her hair; unable to meet his mournful eyes.

“It’s okay,” his arm moved to curve around her and pull her body into his. Her head fell neatly to his shoulder as she curled up against him; her legs folded beneath her. “It’s gonna be okay.” 

He continued hugging her to him. He’d never seen Diane like this, eight years of friendship and he could count the times he’d seen her cry on one hand, and he’d certainly never seen her fall part like this over a man. 

His heart clenched at the thought of McVeigh hurting her in this way. True, he hadn’t always seen eye to eye with the ballistics expert, but he’d assumed that when it came to caring for Diane; they were on the same page. 

“I thought,” she suddenly spoke again, and Will rubbed her shoulder encouragingly. “I thought if we…” she trailed off and he knew what she was hinting at. “If I could just- then it wouldn’t hurt so much.” Diane explained softly. Will’s hand snuck up into her hair; tilting her toward him so he could press a kiss onto the crown of her head.

“It’s all right.” He muttered into her hair, letting his eyes slip shut as he felt her pain wash over him. 

“We were up against Bond,” she said mournfully, bringing up the partner who not five hours ago had been voted out. “I’ve been so focused on beating him, I never-“

“You turned down his proposal,” Will finished for her, breathing out a heavy sigh. 

“I couldn’t lea _ve,” she_  whimpered, tucking her neck into his collarbone as she cried. 

Will squeezed her closer, both his arms wrapping around her and holding her to him. They’d been partners long enough for him to fill in the blanks of her story. She’d been so busy fighting for them, for their firm that she hadn’t let herself grieve for a relationship that could have been her happily ever after. 

“I love him,  _Will,” she_  said after a long moment, her voice barely a whisper against his shoulder.

“I kno _w,” he_  replied kindly. There was nothing more to say. He did know. He knew how her heart was breaking, how badly it must have hurt; badly enough that she allowed herself to breakdown in front of him. “I know.”

Will held onto her for a long while, murmuring words of comfort intermittently until finally her breathing changed and she fell asleep in his arms. He watched out her window as the city lights dimmed even further, before finally he moved her to the couch. Positioning her comfortably, he reached for a throw; tucking it around her slim body. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple, cleaned up their glasses and packed away the bourbon that they’d celebrated with hours before. 

He worked methodically to close all the blinds, making sure she’d be shut away from prying eyes in the morning before moving to the door. He cast one last longing look over his shoulder, sighing in relief as he watched her breathe softly. 

She’d be okay. Tomorrow she’d wake, and they’d never talk about this again. They’d go about their daily business, take back their firm and forget tonight ever happened. 

They’d go back to being Diane and Will and that was okay, but for now, he was glad and humbled that she’d trusted him enough to let him help; to let him see her at her weakest. It was a testament to their friendship, to their partnership, a symbol that come rain or shine, whether they were friends with benefits or merely partners in a law firm, they were going to be there for each other; they were the perfect couple and they were going to be okay.


	20. Death and Pools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S02E19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in S02E19 in which Stern dies. I haven't written in ages and am not entirely convinced I haven't lost my touch, I'll leave this here regardless because I miss Will Gardner.
> 
> It's unbeta'd so please be kind.

Will pushed through the heavy doors, the humid, chlorinated air hitting him in a breezy waft. With a frown he glanced around the room, searching for his partner. 

The soft splashes from the last lane of the pool caught his attention and he smiled. Walking over to her, he shrugged off his suit jacket, hanging it on the back of a deck chair before sitting down to slip off his socks and shoes. 

His green eyes shot over to her body, smoothly gliding through the water. As with everything she did, there was an elegance to her strokes. The twist of her hips; just breaking the water’s surface and her arms slicing uniformly through the liquid, her form was perfect, and it made him lick his lips. 

He watched her for a few moments as he rolled up the hem of his suit pants, folding them ‘til just below his knee. 

Diane had yet to notice him, too focused on her swimming and so as she reached the end of the lane, the dark figure looming over her had her jerking and pushing back from the wall with a fearful gasp.

“Will!” Diane panted as she looked up at him, her hands swiping the water from her face, and combing her hair back. “What are you doing here?” she puzzled, her hand covering her heart to slow its rampant beating.

“Your assistant told me you’d be here,” he explained with a shrug, his smile wide as he lowered himself to the ledge of the pool. “Should I be concerned, _Pamela_?”

“Not quite the Ritz,” Diane laughed slowly swimming over to him, her hands resting on the tiled edge beside his thigh. Her face was slightly flushed, and her breathing still laboured as she looked back over her shoulder at the pool she’d spent the last hour lapping. 

Will chuckled along with her, plopping his feet into the water with a splash. 

“Not exactly,” he remarked drawing her attention back to him. “Still,” he added looking down at her. “the view’s pretty good.” Diane gasped in mock outrage as she followed the path of his hazel eyes to her chest. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a swimsuit,” he continued with a furrowed brow, craning his neck to get a glimpse of her arse too. 

“Hey!” Diane shrieked, splashing him with an incredulous expression. “Stop that!”

“What? It’s not like I haven’t see it all before.” he remarked, leering at her body. 

Diane felt her cheeks heat and chastised herself internally. He was right, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen her in less, _in nothing_ really, but somehow, she felt more vulnerable like this than she did in her expensive silk lingerie. 

“Where’s your bikini? I know you can pull one off.” His smirk was dashing, just bordering on smug and Diane rolled her eyes.

“On a beach in the South of France.” she sassed back, her eyebrow arching suggestively. Will’s eyes widened at the implication, his blood suddenly heating. Diane held out for as long as possible, before dipping her head in an amused scoff. “Men.” she muttered before continuing. “I’m swimming laps Will, not sunbathing. This is practical.”

“Yeah but not as fun,” he pouted in feigned petulance and Diane felt her eyes roll once again.

“Did you come here just to criticize my choice of swimwear or is there something else?” she questioned pointedly, placing her feet on the wall and pushing back so she floated a few feet away from him. 

Will’s gaze followed her, as expected, but the was something else in his expression she hadn’t noticed before. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, her frown concerned as she treaded water.

“What? Nothing, nothing,” Will shrugged, running his fingers through his hair and letting out a deep breath, his eyes suddenly skating around the room to avoid hers. 

“Will,” she prompted with a knowing look.

“I was thinking about Stern,” he admitted as he leaned back on his hands, his feet gently swinging back and forth in the pool.  His green eyes finally found their way back to her blue, a flicker of sadness dulling their usual sparkle. 

Diane’s face softened, and she let out a mournful sound. 

“Me too,” she replied, slowing swimming back to him. Her hands came up to latch onto the ledge and she moved to rest her head neatly atop them.

“I think,” Will began with a pensive frown, looking over to her. “I think I’m going to miss him.”

Diane bit her bottom lip, smiling sombrely.

“I think I will too,”

“I mean he was a pain in the ass - a lunatic really,” Will continued and Diane chuckled slightly. “But I’m really going to miss that bastard!”

“I’m going to miss his gifts,” she responded, crossing her arms as she leaned against the side of the pool, her head resting snuggly in the cradle they created. 

“You hated his gifts!” Will laughed. 

“I did,” she mused softly, the movement of the water around her body and his feet the only sound besides their talking in the large room. “Still, I kept every single one.” 

“I re-gifted most of mine,” her partner confessed with a nod and Diane shoved his thigh.

“Will!” she exclaimed. 

“What? What was I meant to do with them?” he asked shying away from her aggressive touch. Diane frowned with a grumpy pout. 

“I kept all of mine!”

“Yeah, but you got perfume bottles and chopsticks, I got ‘worry beads’.” Diane chuckled slightly at that, shrugging a little. He had her there. Jonas gave a strange gift, there was no doubt about it, but she certainly did better than Will in that department. 

“Who’d you gift those to?” she asked curiously, looking up at her partner. Will smiled maliciously, his grin bordering on evil. 

“David Lee” 

Diane threw her head back in a loud echoing laugh, her amusement matching his as they both chuckled at the image. 

“He must have loved that,” she said sarcastically, and Will grinned. 

“I’m pretty sure he’s rigged every year’s Secret Santa since hoping he’ll get you.” Will replied with an amused shrug, leaning back on his hands again as he looked at her. 

“Well, jokes on him, my assistant does my Christmas shopping.”

“You don’t buy your own gifts,” he gasped in outrage, his lips pursed into a pathetically sad pout. 

“Well, not the unimportant ones,” she offered up, and Will nodded looking up and across the pool. 

“Am I important?” he questioned teasingly, his joking demeanour almost enough to fool her. He was genuinely asking. Will didn’t normally seek validation from her, he didn’t need to, but she supposed they were all feeling a little vulnerable today. 

“Actually,” she started chewing on the inside of her cheek as she decided to be honest. “You’re one of the few people I do personally buy for.” Will smiled as a silence settled over them. “I used to buy for Stern as well, every year,” Diane added sadly, turning to rest her back against the wall and avoiding Will’s gaze. “Even after he left us,” 

“Do you remember the night you told me he was leaving?” Will asked in a hurry desperate for the sorrowful hitch in her voice to disappear. 

“Most of it.” she replied turning back to him with a soft blush of embarrassment. “We were pretty drunk.” 

“We were,” he laughed. 

“You asked me if I’d ever slept with him and I said no...” she began, looking away from him again. 

“Oh, please don’t tell me you lied,” he cringed with a furrowed brow. Diane bit her bottom lip, laughing as she shook her head. 

“No, Will, you’re still the only managing partner I’ve slept with.” she replied with a smile and Wills eyes widened. Shifting slightly, he folded one leg beneath him; the residual water on his calf dampening his pants. 

“Managing partner?” He asked with a sly look and Diane rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time - something about this man had her rolling her eyes so often they were bound to end up in the back of her skull. “So, you’ve slept with other partners?” he pushed, his eyes thinned with a suspicious grin. 

“Haven’t you?” she fired back sassily, and Will gulped. 

“I mean yes, but you-“

“Can we get back to my story please?” she interrupted him, gliding backward in the pool until she stood directly in front of him, the water just reaching her shoulders. Her eyes were dark, piercing and chastising, and Will suddenly felt like a disciplined child. 

“Right, sorry. You told me about Stern,” he nodded, his voice pragmatic as he tried to act as serious as possible. 

“I didn’t, you know, with him, good Lord I’d never, it would be like sleeping with my uncle but,” her face twisted uncomfortably, her distaste at the idea of sleeping with Stern making Will happier than it should. She’d told him nothing had happened between the two of them, but deep in his heart, he’d still had doubts. “He did try it on once, well kind of,”

“No,” Will gasped, leaning forward in awe, both feet back in the pool as he rested his elbows on his knees. Diane smirked, her arms elegantly gliding through the water around her in circles. 

“It was my first year, late one night, I was behind on depositions and he came into my office.” Wills eyes were locked on her as she regaled her story, he was hanging on her every word and Diane found it oddly empowering. “He came in and hinted that it could all be over-looked if I just... you know,” she shrugged, and Will’s fists clenched around the ledge of the pool, his knuckles turning white. The nerve of that man, preying on his partner at such a vulnerable time in her career - he was suddenly livid. 

“I remember thinking wow, is it really that easy? Is this how women get ahead? And he waited there for a good minute while I just stared and when I finally told him to go fuck himself, he looked almost relieved.” Will frowned at that, his puzzlement showing in the creases in the corners of his eyes. 

“Then he walked out of my office without saying a word. The next day I found out he’d offered the same thing to the two other female associates in my year, they’d both agreed, and he fired them on the spot - said he didn’t want people like that working for him.” 

Will nodded, a smirk curving on his lips pensively. Diane moved to the plastic lane divider, looping her arm around it as she let her legs float in the water. Her smile was wistful as she remembered that night, she’d been so frightened, so scared to shut down the great Jonas Stern, but she’d also been damn proud of herself. 

“Did they actually sleep with him?” Will finally asked, and Diane’s head snapped up, her mouth falling open in shock. 

“I tell you this amazing story of courage and honour, and you want to know if he screwed the other associates?” she gasped with a deep frown. 

“Well, yeah.” he chuckled with a shrug and Diane released the floating divider, letting herself drop below the waterline dramatically. Will laughed, rocking back on his arms. 

When she finally surfaced taking a deep breath she pushed her wet hair off her face she looked to her partner. Will smiled back at her. 

“I’m proud of you for turning him down,” Will acknowledged and Diane cocked her head to the side, folding her arms across her chest as she planted to her feet firmly on the bottom of the pool. 

“Sure, you are,” she sassed with an unimpressed pout of her lips. Will merely grinned that boyish smile of his, God, why was it so hard to resist? How was it possible a simple smile could make her heart beat so fast?

“You know the only advice Jonas ever really gave me?” Will suddenly queried looking at her. Diane shrugged. 

“It’s always 5 o’clock somewhere?” she chuckled knowing the old man’s tendency to drink at all hours of the day. 

“No,” Will shook his head with another dashing grin. “He said, ‘Will, I don’t care where you put it on your own time but keep it out of the office!’” Diane’s eyes widened at his impression of their former partner, her smile of disbelief wide and joyous. “‘and whatever you do,’” Will continued in the same gruff tone as before. “‘don’t sleep with Diane!’”

Diane’s eyes suddenly thinned suspiciously. 

“He did not say that!”

“Swear to God!” Will said holding his right hand in the air and placing his left over his heart. “It was my third year at the firm, and there was an intern-“

“Of course, there was,” she cut him off with a knowing curl of her lips, her eyes rolling again. 

“Anyway,” he continued exaggeratedly, thinning his eyes at her for the interruption. “He pulled me aside and told me off for it. Said he didn’t care about my personal life but to keep it out of the office and not to go near you.” 

Diane shook her head sceptically, her mouth hanging open as she looked at him.  

“That’s why I thought you and he had a thing, it sounded like...” he didn’t bother finishing his sentence, leaving the words hanging in the air. Diane watched her hands dancing in the water in front of her for a few moments before finally looking up. 

“Your third year?” She confirmed with a frown, swimming closer to him again. 

“Yeah,”

“So you and I were already-“

“Sleeping together? Oh yeah!” Diane laughed at that, throwing her head back. 

“The old fool.” Will mused. “Didn’t know what he was on about half the time.” 

“True, but he had the idea to bring us together.” she added, blinking up at him.

“He did, didn’t he?” Will smirked, cocking his head to the side as he gazed down at her.

“Misguided as it was,” she laughed, lifting her head and pushing away from the wall again, anticipating his reaction.

“Oy!” Will exclaimed in outrage, kicking his legs and splashing her. Diane put her arms up to protect herself from the onslaught of water, her giggles radiating throughout the large empty room. It was well into the night and technically residents weren’t allowed use the pool after midnight, but after helping her landlord out with a little legal trouble a few years back, he’d been more than happy to bend the rules to accommodate her ungodly work hours. After a couple more kicks, Will stopped, his smile wide and youthful as he met her blue eyes.

“It was a little misguided, even you have to admit.” Diane reasoned, her gaze pointed but her smirk loose and happy. 

“We hated each other Will!”

“Hate is a strong word,” Will mused pensively and Diane threw her head back in another trademark laugh.

“Okay then, what would you call it?” she smirked back at him, her lips pursed as she folded her arms across her chest, waiting for an answer. Will’s brow furrowed as he hummed thoughtfully for a few minutes.

“Okay,” he conceded and with a roll of his eyes. “So, maybe it was hate – back then, but doesn’t change the fact that I love you now!” Will grinned toothily at her and Diane felt her heart melt slightly. “And, I don’t think it was misguided, look what it led to.” he offered up, pointing to the space between them. “He had the vision that _this_ could work.” Will finished his speech with a smug look, waiting for her response.

“My God,” Diane mused with a bright grin, hoping her mocking would break the serious turn this conversation had taken. “You are such a sap!” she exclaimed, and Will’s jaw dropped open as his eyes widened.

“I am not!” he bit back defensively, grumpily crossing his arms as Diane swam back over to him. 

This time she didn’t bother latching onto the side, but rather went straight for his feet. Her hands curled around his exposed ankles as she widened his legs to stand between them.

“I happen to like my men sappy,” she whispered as she moved her hands to the tiles on either side of him. Will smirked naughtily at her tone, his eyes once again dipping to the black fabric covering her chest, the material doing nothing to hide how cold she was finding the water.

“Is that so?” he replied lowly, his arms uncrossing as he leant forward slightly. Diane bit her bottom lip sexily, nodding her head slowly as she pushed up on her hands, lifting the top half of her body out of the water. Will ducked down to meet her and before they knew it they were locked in a slow and passionate kiss.

His tongue flirted with her bottom lip, swiping at it until she granted him access. The pair broke apart a few seconds later, both panting as Diane lowered herself back into the water.

“Will?” she asked, smiling cautiously up at her dazed partner. Will licked his lips, blinking his eyes a couple of times to clear his head before meeting her gaze.

“Yeah?”

“Are you still sleeping with Tammy?” If her question surprised him, his expression didn’t let on, instead he stared confidently back at her.

“No.”

“Is she going to London?” Diane pressed, and he knew what she was really asking. Was he willing to pick this thing up again. Was he willing to start their little affair again?

Lately they had been very wary of one another in regards to their arrangement. She’d broken it off when she thought she might have something with Kurt McVeigh and then attempted to restart again it once he’d left, but they hadn’t dared to touch the subject since. She’d been broken that night she’d jumped him in her office, broken and desperate to forget but now, well now she was here, looking at him with dark, lust filled eyes that were anything but sad.

“I don’t know.” he responded and Diane could hear the answer to her unasked question. Yes, yes I want this too. I want you too.

With a lick of her lips she swam up to him once more, lifting herself out of the water again. Will grinned back at her, ready for another breath-stealing kiss when suddenly her hand twisted into the lapel of his shirt and he was pulled forward.

Before he could comprehend what had happened he was spluttering and fumbling as he came up for air, his pants and button-down shirt drenched. Diane was a few feet away, laughing like a schoolgirl, her smile wide.

Will pushed his floppy wet hair back off his face, looking to his partner; mouth wide in outrage. He slowly shook off his arms, the wet cotton sticking to his skin.

“You got me all wet!” he said staring at her. Diane bit her bottom lip concealing a grin as she closed the gap between them. She pressed her body into his, her swimsuit allowing him to feel her every curve.

“Isn’t that my line?” She flirted suggestively, cocking her to the side as she looked at him. Will felt his body react instantly to her sexy tone. With a quick peck to her lips, he pulled back.

“It’s about to be,” He finished before scooping her up in another deep, passionate kiss. Diane’s legs wound their way around his hips as her arms wrapped round his neck. Both of them moaned as he kissed her. She couldn’t help feeling like this was coming home.

 Stern had brought them together, misguided or not, but they had stayed together. Through thick and thin, fights and celebrations. They had each other, sometimes as lovers, mostly as friends, but always, always as partners.


End file.
